El Principio del Fin
by hatsujaya
Summary: Después de una ardua búsqueda, lograron encontrar a su amiga. Sin embargo, Serena empezaba a actuar de manera extraña ¿Que es lo que ocultara? ACTUALIZACIÓN CAP06!
1. Chapter 1: Cuando empezó todo

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic (otro amour xD) no lo puedo evitar, el anime me inspira a que escriba sobre ellos dos. Si bien, este fic esta basado en el capitulo de su discusión (nro 28), tomara un rumbo complemente diferente. Espero les guste.**

 _ **blabla= Flashback**_

* * *

 **El principio del Fin:**

 **Capitulo 1: Cuando empezó todo**

Dolor, frustración

Seguía caminando, no le importaba si iba en la dirección correcta, o a donde se dirigía. Eso era lo que menos le preocupada e ese momento.

Diversos sentimientos se reunían en su interior: furia, tristeza, frustración. Todo junto con la leve ventisca que caía en el lugar, hacía que no pensara claramente.

\- ¡Ya no! ¡No quiero saber nada de él! – grito mientras observaba el cielo, recordando lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

* * *

 _Se había adentrado en el bosque con el único fin de encontrarlo, a él, la persona que la apoyo este tiempo, quien era su modelo a seguir pero sobretodo de quien se había enamorado perdidamente._

 _No había tardado mucho para dar con su ubicación. Se encontraba sentado en un tronco mirando al vacío. Poco parecía importarle el inicio de la ventisca ya que su mirada se encontraba perdida en un punto fijo, observando el suelo._

 _Se acercó con el único fin de apoyarlo, brindarle ayuda, que, aunque, quizás eso no fuera de mucha utilidad en aquel momento, es lo único que podía hacer._

 _\- Satoshi…-_

 _El levanto la mirada, mostrando en un principio asombro, para luego cubrir su rostro con su gorra._

 _\- Siento haberme ido de la nada…- contesto de una manera cortante._

 _Al verlo actuar de esa manera, se le acercó con más determinación en ayudarlo._

 _\- Si tienes algo que te atormenta solo dímelo, te escuchare- le menciono_

 _No hubo respuesta. El aún seguía en esa posición._

 _\- Quiero ser de tu ayuda…- Siguió insistiendo para que confiara en ella, ya que después de todos era amigos y podían apoyarse mutuamente- entiendo cómo te sientes, cuando he fallado en el concurso también_

 _Lamentablemente no recibió la respuesta deseada de parte de Satoshi._

 _\- Tu Serena no sabes nada!- le grito_

 _Ese grito la dejó perpleja y asombrada, era una reacción que nunca había visto en su amigo_

 _\- Entonces solo dilo!- le respondió_

 _\- Este es mi problema ¡Vete! – grito nuevamente, mientras le daba la espalda._

 _Esto la molesto más. En el pasado, cuando ella perdió en su concurso performer, él estuvo para apoyarla y darle ánimos, ahora cuando tratada de darle una mano, este se rehusaba rotundamente._

 _\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Reusar la ayuda de cualquiera de nosotros! – exclamo frustraba mientras el no respondía_

 _\- ¡No necesito su ayuda! ¡De ninguno de ustedes! – grito mientras perdia los papeles._

 _Poco a poco, la frustración se empezó apoderar de ella y también comenzó a desesperarse_

 _\- ¡Claro que la necesitas! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí lamentándome!_

 _\- Entiende…¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses Serena!- le gritó mientras volteaba a verla nuevamente._

 _Pudiendo reflejarse solo una cosa: odio y renco. Nuevamente le dio la espalda, mientras se disponía a alejarse del lugar._

 _Esta última frase si le dolió directamente, a tal punto que se quedó sin habla por unos segundos para luego buscar algo con que poder desahogarse. Solo encontraba nieve a su alrededor, así que lo único que hizo fue hacer una bola de nieve y lanzársela con toda la fuerza que tenía al rostro._

 _Este volteo sumamente molesto, solo para encontrar a una Serena totalmente desencajada y con rastros de llorar en cualquier momento._

 _\- El Satoshi que conozco es alegre, ayuda a todos, se esfuerza, es positivo y nunca se rinde…- tomó aire para continuar- yo siempre he seguido esa ideología tuya, por eso yo yo…-_

 _Era tanto su dolor, que no llegó a pensar lo que decía, estando a punto de decir todo sobre sus sentimientos que tiene hacia él._

 _Para su buena suerte, pudo darse cuenta de esto y evito hablar sobre ese tema. Pero aún se encontraba molesta y decepcionada por la actitud del chico, siguiendo lanzándole bolas de nieve hasta derribarlo completamente en el suelo._

 _\- ¡Tú no eres ese Satoshi ¡! Ya no me importa lo que te suceda!-_

 _Sin dejar tiempo para que reaccionara, salió corriendo del lugar dejándolo completamente solo. Una pequeña lagrimare corrió su rostro, demostrando lo mucho que le había dolido sus palabras_

 _Se detuvo al darse cuenta que ya no podía visualizar el camino que siguió, quedando inmóvil con la mirada en el suelo._

 _\- Yo…no quiero saber nada…nada_

* * *

Levanto la mirada al cielo, este se encontraba nublado y caían algunas copas de nieve. Algunas de estas copas llegaron a tocar su rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas que caían de él.

\- Yo, yo….- dijo entre susurros.

Si bien poco a poco el frio seguía intensificándose, no sentía ningún tipo de malestar; sin embargo, sentía un total desanime en su corazón.

Había sido muy duro el rechazo, pero sobretodo las fuertes palabras que tuvo con ella. Solo deseaba ayudarlo a reponerse, pero él no solo rechazo su ayuda, sino que hirió sus sentimientos.

Se quedó unos minutos en esa posición pensando en que hacer en ese momento, para luego secarse las lágrimas y continuar su camino rumbo al centro pokemon.

Ya no iba a preocuparse por él. No lo haría.

Si él no tuvo ni una pequeña consideración en sus amigos ¿Porque ella tendría que térnelo con él?

Logró ubicarse dentro del bosque, llegando a encontrar el centro sin muchos problemas. Para cuando llego, todos los pokemon de Ash se encontraban entrenando, a la espera de su entrenador

Esto en cierto modo la hizo enojar aún más, viendo que hasta los pokemon ponían de su parte para tratar de mejorar la situación, algo que su amigo no hacía.

Hawlucha y pikachu, al notar que la perfomer se acerca con un paso diferente y una notable molestia, decidieron alejarse para darle un espacio por donde caminar

Ella paso sin hacerles mucho caso, para dirigirse al centro sin decir nada.

Citron y Yurika, quieren se encontraban sentados en la entrada la viendo llegar

\- Serana donde esta..- Citron quiso hablar con ella, pero fue ignorado completamente.

\- ¡Ya no me intersa!- dicho esto, se adentró al centro pokemon, dando un portazo con la puerta

Ambos hermanos se quedaron atónitos ante lo sucedido

\- ¿Oni-chan, que sucede?- preguinto Yurika sorprendida

Era una reacción que nunca habían visto en ella.

\- No tengo ni idea- contesto Citron

Al entrar, Serena se quedó viendo por unos instantes la ventana, podría apreciar que seguía cayendo la nieve y no había rastros de que esto se termine.

\- Jum! – hizo una queja de molestia para acercarse al computador a ver su correo.

Mientras revisa los mensajes sin mucho ánimo, pudo visualizar uno que le llamo la atención, este escribiría que Elle, la actual reina de Kalos, se encontraba en Snobelle City junto con su representante para realizar unos asuntos relacionados con los perfomer.

Se quedó pensado por un momento, tal vez alejarse del lugar por un rato le haría bien después de todo, así podría conversar con Yashio sobre una duda que tenía en su cabeza. Pero sobretodo, quería despejar su mente.

Decidida tomó su mochila, para salir del lugar. Afuera, nuevamente se encontró con los hermanos quienes la miraban extrañados.

\- Serena..-comenzó a hablar Citron por fue interrumpido por ella

\- Citron… iré a la ciudad por un momento-

Trató de no ser tan brusca con él. De todas maneras, ellos no tenían nada que ver con sus problemas y no se desquitaría con ellos. No sería como el

\- Pero que hacemos…- señalo la ventana, como refiriéndose a su amigo aun perdido.

Sin embargo, al ver a Serena, pudo notar una mirada de tristeza, como si pidiera estar sola por unos momentos. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido en el lapso que desapareció cuando fue rumbo al bosque, pero debió ser grava para que se encuentre así y lo mejor sería dejarla tener su espacio.

\- Está bien. No tardes mucho y cuídate-

Serena solo asintió y sin decir nada, se alejó del lugar.

Yurika, quien se alejó de los dos para seguir jugando con la nieve, al ver que su amiga se iba fue corriendo hacia su hermano.

\- Oni-chan.. ¿Adónde va Serena? – pregunto inocentemente.

\- No lo sé- contesto con sinceridad - Solo espero que regrese pronto.

La nieve seguía cayendo, esta vez con más fuerza. Por lo que ambos hermanos se adentraron al lugar.

La enfermera Joy les aviso que se iniciaría pronto una tormenta y que esta duraría toda la noche, por lo que sería peligroso salir por las siguientes horas.

En un principio, ambos decidieron ir en buscar de sus amigos, pero fueron impedidos por ella, advirtiéndoles del peligro y como su deber de enfermera, evitar que se arriesguen innecesariamente.

\- Entiendo la preocupación por sus amigos, pero solo pueden esperarlos-

\- Pero, ¡No sabemos nada de ello! – refuto Citron

Aun no sabía nada de Satoshi y Serena le dijo que solo saldría por un momento. Era normal que se encontrara angustiado por sus amigos.

\- Y salir afuera solo empeorara las cosas, además que expondrás a tu hermanita a un frio insoportable, ¡Acaso quieres eso! – le regañó la enfermera Joy

Con lo último, Citron no pudo refutar. Si bien desea saber algo de sus amigos lo más antes posible, tampoco podría arriesgar a Yurika a salir afuera con el clima tan peligroso. Salir solo tampoco era un opción, porque conociendo a su hermanita, esta se escabulliría para seguirlo de todas maneras.

Se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba los puños en una señal de frustración.

\- Apenas termine la tormenta, les ayudare a buscarlos, lo prometo. Pero, por ahora tienen que quedarse aquí – dicho esto, la enfermera Joey se fue de la habitación

Citron miro a su hermana, quien miraba la ventana con mucha atención, como si buscara algo o alguien a través de ella.

\- Oni-chan. Verdad que Serena y Satoshi regresaran bien ¿No?-

Esta pregunta hizo dudar aun más al inventor, no sabía con certeza donde se encontraban o si ambos estaban bien, pero no podía permitir que su hermana siguiera preocupada.

\- Claro – dijo forzando una sonrisa – ambos regresaran bien no te preocupes.

Yurika dio un suspiró aliviada, para luego dar un pequeño bostezo, se había tarde y era normal que empezara a tener muestras de cansancio.

Citron la cargó en sus brazos, para luego acostarla en su bolsa para dormir. Después de verificar que se encontraba completamente dormida, se acercó a la pequeña fogata que había en el lugar para pensar.

-Satoshi, Serena…confió en que se encuentran bien. Por favor, regresen pronto – pensó mientras observaba la tormenta de nieve por la ventana.

Debido a la preocupación, Citron no pudo dormir, quedando en vela aguardando por la llegada de alguno de sus amigos, además de observar a Yurika.

Las horas transcurrían y no había ningún rastro de ellos. Esto hacia inquietarlo poco a poco, la tormenta había descuido un poco, si bien aún caía la nieve con fuerza, a diferencia de hace unas horas, podía caminarse sin mayores inconvenientes.

Decidido, Citron agarró su mochila y sin hacer mucho ruido para que su hermana no se levantara, saldría en busca queda de ambos.

Pero en el momento que iba hacia la puerta, esta se abrió sin previo aviso.

\- Que… espera…- se quedó sorprendido de la impresión

Mientras observaba a esa figura conocida adentrarse al lugar.

* * *

 **Continuara-**

 **Opiniones? La verdad lo cambie un poco con respecto al original, quería hacer mas fuerte la pelea, pero creo que mejor así como esta. xD**

 **Ahora la pregunta es: Quien llego al centro pokemon?A ver si pueden adivinar quien es. El fic tendra un poco de romance (ya saben por quienes xD) pero principalmente tendra una historia un poco oscura, a ver como va.**

 **Eso seria todo, cualquier opinion es bien recibida.! Esperare sus reviews! Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Desaparición

**Hola! Antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios xD! Son los mejores .w.!**

 **Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic! Espero les guste:**

* * *

 **El principio del Fin:**

 **Capitulo 2: Desaparición**

Nunca había sentido esta sensación.

Desde que comenzó su viaje, siempre había tenido fuertes rivales a los cuales tenía que superar. Para esto, entrenaba junto con sus pokemon día a día, todo con el fin de lograr ese cometido.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente

Ahora él era el modelo a seguir, el ejemplo del grupo y sobretodo, el líder.

Pero ¿Cómo podía ser un líder si se dejaba derrumbar de esa manera?

La derrota con Shouta no solo lo deprimió, sino que puso en duda sus habilidades como entrenador, principalmente por no poder realizar la sincronización cuando este quiso forzarla

Esto solo empeoró con la última batalla, en su afán de demostrar a su "discípulo" que aquella derrota no había significado nada para él, fue terriblemente humillado en el gimnasio de tipo hielo.

Fue en esta depresión que decidió adentrarse en el bosque, para poder encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Pero todo lo que hizo en ese lugar fue simplemente dar vueltas sin dar con buenos resultados.

Llego a pasar toda la noche en ese lugar, principalmente por no sentir el pasar del tiempo.

Después de varias vueltas en círculos, se sentó en un pequeño tronco para seguir con su meditación.

\- Yo..debo volverme más fuerte..-dijo mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido

Aun no lo entendía. Hace una semana, estuvo a la par de un gran entrenador como lo es Alan, pero sobretodo, estuvo a punto de ganarle a la mismísima campeona de Kalos.

Sin embargo, ahora no solo recibió dos derrotas consecutivas, sino que Shouta llego a adelantarlo ya teniendo las ochos medallas y con ello, su participación en la liga confirmada.

Fue en ese momento, mientras pensaba que escucho una voz familiar. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ella, la amiga de su infancia, aquella persona que lo apoyaba siempre.

Se sorprendió por unos segundos al verla ahí sola, para luego responder bruscamente.

Pero ella siguió insistiendo para decirle todo lo sucedido. En un principio no dijo nada, principalmente porque no quería ofenderla con un comentario inapropiado.

Sin embargo, cuando escucho la comparación que ella hacía con sus concursos, no pudo evitar molestarse. Ese sentimiento de frustración lo había sentido siempre a lo largo de las ligas que había participado todo este tiempo. Como podía siquiera ella entender ese dolor.

\- ¡Tu Serena no sabes nada!-

Había explotado y en su grito desahogo parte de su frustración contenida todo ese tiempo. Se volteó para no verla al rostro, si bien una parte de él sabía de su error, su enojo lo nubló completamente.

Ella le increpó, ahora con más furia, sobre su forma de actuar. No quería darle la razón a lo que decía, enojándose aún mucho más.

No quería la ayuda de nadie, era una frustración que ningún de sus amigos podía entender.

\- Entiende…¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses Serena!- le gritó mientras volteaba a verla nuevamente.

No soporto más y nuevamente levantó la voz, pero esta vez había algo diferente en su mirada: odio y rencor. Nunca había mirado a nadie así, era tanto su deseo de estar solo que terminó actuando así con ella.

Se volteó dispuesto a irse del lugar, seguro de que no sería seguido por Serena después de lo último que le dijo. Fue en ese momento que sintió algo frío impactar en su cabeza. Se giró enojado para mirarla, pensando que de alguna quería animarlo así, solo para encontrarla en un estado que nunca antes había visto.

Una mirada de dolor sumado a unos ojos brillosos dando indicio que lloraría en cualquier momento.

Verla así lo dejo sorprendido, quitándosele al instante su enojo. Había actuado como un idiota, hiriendo a su amiga cruelmente.

En su asombro, no dijo nada, solo escuchaba lo que su amiga le decía, quien mencionaba sus virtudes y mostraba su decepción por la actitud que estaba tomando.

Él seguía procesando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca la había visto de esa forma. Incluso cuando llego a perder en algunos de sus concursos, ella nunca se dejó derrumbar así. Eso sumado a que ni siquiera la había llorar de esa manera, lo que hacía aumentar aún más su sentimiento de culpa.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpiendo cuando Serena al desahogarse le lanzo varias bolas de nieve en la cara, derribándolo en el suelo para luego desaparecer del lugar.

Estuvo en el suelo con e l rostro en blanco por unos segundos, analizando lo dicho por su amiga y en la actitud que tuvo con ella.

Ella tenía razón, había sido muy egoísta el solo pensar en sí mismo, cuando también sus amigos se encontraban muy preocupados por él.

Con toda su frustración lanzo un grito muy fuerte, para poder tratar de tranquilizarse.

Ya más decidido, se levantó y se adentró aún más en el bosque, tratando de encontrar aquello que le faltaba para poder hacerse más fuerte. Eso juntando el hecho que no se sentía preparado de ver a Serena todavía.

Mientras ayudaba a un grupo de pokemon, pudo entenderlo: estaba olvidándose del amor que sentía por ellos, solo guiándose por su deseo de sobrepasar a Shouta como sea. Esa actitud infantil suya fue la causante de sus últimas dos derrotas recibidas.

Fue entonces que, en su intento de salvar a un Spewpa de la tormenta, cayó al vacío siendo rescatado por greninja, logrando ambos realizar la sincronización completa.

Verlo le causó un gran asombro, ya que el también se adentró al bosque en su búsqueda al igual que Serena.

Como la tormenta estaba aumentado en intensidad, ambos decidieron pasar la noche dentro de una cueva que se encontraba cerca de ahí. En ese lugar, Satoshi le comento de sus inquietudes que tuvo y también de su compromiso para que ambos sean más fuertes.

Ya habiendo arreglado los problemas con su pokemon, solo le quedaba lo más importante: pedirles disculpas a sus amigos, pero todo a Serena.

Se comportó como todo un patán con ella, tratándola de una manera muy cruel que no merecía. Por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para pedir perdón.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde se quedó pensativo, hasta que lanzo un pequeño grito para levantarse rápidamente y dirigirse a la salida del lugar, acción que sorprendió a greninja ya que aún se encontraba la tormenta en curso.

\- Si, lo sé. Aun esta la tormenta , pero tengo que irme ya - explico

No desea perder ni un minuto más, necesitaba disculparse y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Greninja al escuchar la explicación de su entrenador, solo asintió para caminar junto a él.

\- Gracias- sonrió.

El camino de regreso al centro pokemon fue muy dificultoso, no solo por la tormenta, sino también por la nieve que caía de los árboles.

El frio era insoportable y en más de una ocasión, su fiel pokemon le hizo el movimiento como para que se quedaran en una cueva mientras pasaba la tormenta, pero Satoshi no le hizo caso, era tanto su deseo por llegar y disculparse, que no le llegaba a importar la situación.

Pasado unas horas, la intensidad de la tormenta bajo, siendo más fácil poder ir a través de ella. Ambos caminaban en silencio.

\- Sabes…- hablo Satoshi-…me encontré con Serena primero.

Tal vez era extraño que le conversara de sus problemas a greninja, de todas formas, no sabía si el pokemon le tomaría la debida atención e importancia que debería al asunto, pero necesitaba conversar con alguien.

…solo trataba de animarme, pero yo…-se quedó callado unos segundos-…fui muy duro con ella.

Greninja seguía caminando mientras lo miraba, para luego cerrar los ojos en señal que comprendía el pesar de Satoshi.

\- …Fui un idiota, pero ahora tengo que enmendar mi error- levanto su puño al cielo- y agradecerle a Serena, por sus palabras que me hicieron entrar en razón.

En ese momento, Satoshi se adelantó corriendo haciendo señas para que greninja lo siguiera.

\- Es por eso que no debemos perder tiempo ¡Vamos! – dijo para seguir su camino.

Este solo asintió, para que de un rápido movimiento, se encontrara a la par de su entrenador. Corrieron alrededor de unos 10 minutos, hasta que pudieron visualizar el centro pokemon donde se encontraba sus amigos.

Al verlo, Satoshi aumento su velocidad, emocionado por llegar al lugar. Se acercó a la puerta y sin medirse, la abrió bruscamente para entrar, encontrándose con un Citron a punto de salir del lugar.

\- Que… espera…- dijo el rubio - …¡Satoshi!

Se alegró bastante de por fin ver a su amigo sano y salvo, además que se encontraba con su pokemon, por lo que suponía no había tenido muchos inconvenientes.

Yurika, quien se había despertado gracias a todo el ruido del lugar, se acercó mientras se restregaba los ojos aun somnolienta.

Al ver a su amigo, lanzó un grito de felicidad para luego abrazarlo.

\- ¡Satoshi! ¡Qué bueno, que estas bien! – exclamó feliz.

Incluso llegó Ppikachu, corriendo hasta llegar a la altura del hombro de Satoshi, mostrando mucha felicidad por ver de nuevo a su entrenador.

\- Pikachu, lo siento por preocuparse así amigo- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Dicho esto, se colocó delante de ambos hermanos, para disculparse apropiadamente.

\- Chicos. Perdón por haberme ido así. – hizo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa, la misma que fue imitada por greninja.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del azabache.

\- No debí haberme ido de esa manera. Lo siento –

Tanto Citron como Yurika se miraron entre sí para luego sonreír. Su amigo había regresado a la normalidad

\- No te preocupes. Es bueno saber que todo se solucionó – expreso Citron

Satosih solo sonrió, para luego buscar a alguien con la mirada. Por más que reviso todo el centro, no podía ver a nadie en el lugar, lo que le pareció extraño.

\- Citron, ¿Dónde está Serena? – preguntó

El rubio, al escuchar esa pregunta, se nublo su mirada mientras Yurika lo miraba extrañada.

\- Se fue a la ciudad – respondió la pequeña con sinceridad.

El escuchar esa respuesta hizo ensombrecer la mirada de Satoshi.

\- Oh, ¿Enserio? – dijo apenado

\- Yurika, partiremos en unos minutos, ¿Podridas traer las mochilas por favor?-le pidió su hermano con la simple excusa de quedarse a solas para hablar con el azabache

Esta asintió y se fue a buscar lo señalado, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

\- Satoshi. Serena no ha regresado desde que se fue ayer en la tarde –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

Lo que le comento su amigo fue algo inesperado para él. Si bien esperaba que Serena se encontrara molesta (y con mucha razón) por su discusión en el bosque, no esperaba que tomara una drástica decisión como separarse del grupo. Tenía que haber una explicación para eso.

\- Vaya, me alegra que uno de tus amigos haya regresado – expreso la enfermera Joy quien se acercaba a la entrada.

\- Sí, pero aún falta Serena, así que iremos a buscarla – mencionó Citron.

La enfermera Joy al escucharlo, como si recordara algo en ese instante, buscó entre varios papeles para encontrar uno en especifico

\- ¿Serena-san? Recuerdo que estaba viendo un anuncio de Elle-san, que llego a la ciudad hace unos días.- dijo mientras le mostro un pequeño anuncio

\- ¡¿Elle-san está aquí?! – exclamaron ambos chicos

Ahora todo parecía tener sentido. Lo más seguro era que en un intento de estar sola y sin ninguna preocupación, decidiera pedir a Elle quedarse con ella diciendo alguna excusa que se le ocurriera.

\- Satoshi, será mejor ir allá de una vez – mencionó Citron

Pero su amigo no le hacía caso, este solo miraba el anuncio que le mostraron, con una mirada de remordimiento.

\- S-satoshi? – Pregunto extrañado Citron.

La llamada de su amigo hizo que regresara nuevamente a la realidad

\- Uh- si vamos allá -

Citron lo miro con tristeza, no había que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que entre sus dos amigos había ocurrido algún inconveniente, por lo que decidió ser directo y preguntarle sobre ese tema.

\- No quiero ser entrometido pero, ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? –

Satoshi solo lo observaba, mientras el rubio proseguía con su inquietud

\- Ayer, antes que se fuera, Serena tenía un mirada de suma tristeza...-escuchar eso solo hizo que su culpa aumentara -…y tú también posees esa mirada. Vamos puedes confiar en mí.

Puso una mano en su hombro en muestra de apoyo, le dolía ver a sus amigos así y si había una forma en que pudiese ayudar, haría todo lo que estuviese en su alcance.

\- Gracias Citron – agradeció – pues..digamos que en el bosque tuve una discusión con Serena..-

Satoshi trago saliva antes de continuar, sin duda aun le afectaba hablar de lo sucedido.

\- Le dije cosas horribles. Estoy segura que la herí demasiado, es por eso que se fue de aquí…- dijo con mucha tristeza

Citron quien solo escuchaba lo que decía el azabache suspiro.

\- Es verdad que cuando uno está molesto dice cosas horribles- dijo para calmarlo – estoy seguro que esa nunca era tu intención y será mejor que trates de solucionarlo, ya que imagino que Serena también odiara estar en esta situación.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Satoshi sonrió agradeciendo su compresión.

\- Tienes razón. Lo mejor será salir de una vez.

En ese momento llegó Yurika con ambas mochilas, cargándola una encima de otras, teniendo más problemas con la pesada mochila de su hermano.

\- ¡Oni-chan! ¡Ayúdame ¡! – se quejó antes de caerse al piso.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yurika! – dijo mientras fue corriendo a ayudarla.

* * *

Habiendo arreglado todas sus pertenencias y asegurándose de estar listos, los tres partieron a la Ciudad Snowbelle. Si bien el centro pokemon no estaba muy lejos del lugar, se encontraba aun pequeña distancia de la ciudad.

Les tomo alrededor de unos 20 minutos para llegar. Ya en ella, se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba la performed Elle, un reconocido hotel de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, al ser un lugar lujoso y además con la presencia de la mismísima reina de Kalos, en la entraba había un grupo de guardias que restringían el ingreso al público.

\- Ahora como nos acercaremos…- se cuestionó Citron, mientras observaba toda la seguridad del lugar.

\- ¡Podemos decirles que conocemos a Elle-san! – propusó Yurika

\- No creo que nos acepten esa excusa…tu qué opinas Satoshi –volteo para ver a su amigo, pero no lo encontró en ningún lago-¿Satoshi?

Busco alrededor del hotel con la mirada, para encontrarlo en la misma entrada, acercándose si ningún temor.

\- ¡Pero que está haciendo! – gritó alarmado

\- Oh eso fue directo. Satoshi ¡Tú puedes! – lo animó Yurika

Era muy arriesgado lo que hacía, pero en su mente solo tenía un objetivo, el disculparse con su amiga y no iba a perder ni un minuto más.

\- Disculpen. Necesito pasar, hay una amiga dentro con la que tengo que hablar – mencionó a los guardias

Estos se rieron ante la ingenuidad del joven.

\- ¡¿Enserio crees que te haremos caso?! – mencionó entre carcajadas uno

\- Sí, todo el mundo dice eso para ver a Elle-san. Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí niño –

Al decir eso, entre los dos guardias agarraron a Satoshi dispuestos a sacarlos de ahí, pero este se negaba a abandonar el lugar, resistiéndose con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Necesito entrar! – grito

\- ¡Que mocoso más entrometido! ¡Sal de aquí! – dicho esto, el guardia lo empujó bruscamente, haciéndolo caer al piso

\- ¡Satoshi! – ambos hermanos, al ver la injusticia que ocurría con su amigo, fueron en su auxilio.

Ya como último recurso, pikachu se puso delante de ambos guardias con la intención de dejar inconscientes con un impactrueno. Sin duda eso les genería más problemas, pero ya se las arreglarían después.

Fue en ese momento, que Elle se encontraba saliendo del hotel, logrando reconocer al grupo de amigos de su antigua rival de performed

\- ¡Satoshi-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien? – se hizo paso entre los guardias, quienes se sorprendieron al ver que lo dicho por el azabache era cierto.

Esta les hizo un movimiento con la mirada para que se los dejaran solos.

\- Si, muchas gracias Elle-san – dijo mientas se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de Citron mostrando aun signos de dolor.

\- Lo siento por esa actitud – hizo una señal de disculpa – no debieron tratarte así.

Los tres no se hicieron problemas restándole importancia a lo ocurrido, siendo más primordial para ellos el poder conversar ahora con ella

\- No te preocupes, más bien necesitamos hablar con Serena –

\- ¿Con Serena? – pregunto extrañada

Satoshi asintió y prosiguió

\- Puede que ella se encuentre molesta …- comentó

\- Pero Satoshi-kun ..-intento hablar pero fue interrumpida por él

\- …sin embargo quiero arreglar las cosas…-

Seguía hablando sin importarle lo que Elle quería decir, comenzando a inquietarla

\- Pero...- trató de hablar nuevamente, siendo interrumpida otra vez por el chico

\- Y decirle que sus palabras me ayudaron…-

\- ¡Satoshi-kun! –

Levantó ligeramente la voz al ver que el chico no prestaba a atención a lo que ella quería decirle.

\- Lo siento…- mencionó avergonzado, al darse cuenta que se dejó llevar por la emoción

Elle suspiro mientras buscaba las mejores palabras para decirle la verdad.

\- Yo… no sé dónde está Serena-

Esta confesión dejo sorprendido al grupo. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Citron se atrevió a preguntar

\- ¿A qué te refieres Elle-san?

Lo que respondió la reina de Kalos los dejos completamente helados.

\- La última vez que vi a Serena fue en nuestro duelo por la corona. No sé nada de ella, ni siquiera sabía que se encontraba aquí.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al grupo, pero sobre todo al azabache, quien se encontraba en un estado de shock, mientras trataba de pensar que había sido de Serena por todo ese día que desapareció.

 **Continuara++++++**

* * *

 **Qué tal? La verdad es un reto para mi escribir un capitulo en una semana, pero lo hice! Y es que tengo pensado llevar a la par este fic con la historia del anime (sip incluirá la liga y el arco del TF), por lo que necesito avanzar a la velocidad de la luz y aprovechar el relleno de esta semana junto con el descanso por la película!**

 **Se que todo el mundo se preguntara que paso con Serena, pero eso se responderá más adelante, pueden hacer sus teorías a ver si le atinan xD .**

 **En si, esta ya tengo desarrollado la historia en casi su totalidad, solo espero que los capítulos del anime apoyen mi teoría XD pero mejor me callo para no hablar de mas xD**

 **Esperare sus comentarios y opiniones, las aprecio bastantes. Eso seria todo. Nos vemos! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Busqueda

**I'm back!**

 **Y vengo con el capitulo 3 del fic…nuevamente agradeciendo sus comentarios a toda la gente que sigue esta historia!**

 **Espero les guste n.n!**

 _ **blabla Flashback**_

* * *

 **El principio del fin**

 **Capítulo 3: Búsqueda**

Después de la respuesta de Elle, el grupo se quedó completamente en blanco, ninguno tenía alguna idea clara de que había sido de Serena. La única suposición que tuvieron Satoshi y Citron al final resultó ser errada.

Pero entonces, ¿A dónde había ido Serena?

La ciudad no era muy grande, así que no había muchos lugares que buscar; sin embargo, tampoco se quedarían de brazos cruzados a la espera de una noticia de ella.

El primero en reaccionar fue Satoshi, quien salió corriendo del lugar sin decir nada, con el único fin de buscar algún indicio sobre el paradero de Serena. Ni bien salio, Yurika fue detrás de el para ayudar en la búsqueda, dejando a Citron solo con Elle.

\- ¿Acaso sucedió algo con Serena? – pregunto.

Citron la observo por un momento, deseaba no hablar sobre lo ocurrido ya que era un tema intimo que solo concernían a Satoshi y Serena, pero debido a que la situación se complicó más de la cuenta, no tenía otra opción. Además,Elle podría ser de mucha ayuda al momento de la búsqueda.

\- Pues, la verdad…-

Le contó todo lo ocurrido, la desaparición de Satoshi junto con la Serena ocurrida en la mañana, el regreso de esta muy deprimida y su salida a la ciudad con la primera intención de llegar al lugar donde ella se encontraba. Elle no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a escuchar atentamente su relato.

\- Ya veo…como sea, no fue la mejor de las decisiones dejarla salir sola en ese momento…- mencionó como un pequeño regaño al inventor

\- Lo sé, solo quería darle un poco de espacio…ella también es mi amiga y me preocupa mucho- respondió con tristeza

Ella solo suspiro, de todas maneras no era culpa suya que al final Serena termine por desaparecer y entendía como se sentía en ese momento. Pero mientras pensaba un pequeño ruido la hizo reaccionar: había sido Citron quien en una manera de darse valor a sí mismo, se dio dos golpes en su rostro con sus manos.

\- No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí. Satoshi y Yurika necesitan mi ayuda – mencionó decidido.

Elle solo sonrió al ver que tan fuerte era la amistad entre los cuatros.

\- De acuerdo. También buscare a Serena, si se algo se los haré saber.

\- Muchas gracias. Adiós – dicho esto salió por el mismo lugar que se fueron su amigo y su hermana.

A diferencia de otras ciudades, Snobelle no era demasiado grande, por lo que había pocos lugares donde podían investigar. Tiendas, hoteles restaurantes, etc. todo esos lugares fueron revisados por ambos pero no encontraron a Serena. Incluso preguntaron a los encargados si habían visto a una chica con sus características en el lapso de ayer y hoy, pero nada. No había rastros de ella.

Esto desespero aún más a Satoshi, quien sumado con la culpabilidad que tenia de su pasada discusión no sabía que hacer ahora, llegando a solo mirar al suelo escondiendo su mirada con su gorra.

\- ¿Dónde estás Serena? – murmuro

Yurika se encontraba igual de angustiada que él, además que hacia todos los esfuerzos posibles para no llorar. Si bien para su edad era fuerte, seguía siendo una niña y entendía que la situación se tornaba cada vez más complicada.

En eso, tomó una de las maños de Satoshi para así poder captar su atención

\- Satoshi, ¿Serena estará bien?

Al verla no supo que decir, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco sabía dónde seguir buscando. Fue en ese momento que a su mente vino na frase que conocía muy bien:

 **"No te rindas hasta el final"**

Era cierto. Había olvidado nuevamente su espíritu que no dejaba derrumbarse de esa manera, logrando contagiar su deseperación a la pequeña

Solo podía confiar en Serena, ella nunca se daba por vencida y el tenía que hacer lo mismo. No había tiempo para deprimirse.

Tenía que encontrarla así fuera lo último que haga.

Fue que saco 4 pokeball, liberando a su equipo pokemon. Junto pikachu, les indicó seguir con la búsqueda por todo el lugar, al ser más podría revisar nuevamente y tener mejores resultados. Ya cuando estos partieron para realizar la petición de su entrenador, Satoshi se agacho hasta estar a la par de Yurika.

\- No te preocupes, Serena está bien – menciono mientras con su mano acariciaba su cabeza.

\- E-enserio lo crees Satoshi –

\- Pues claro. Hay que seguir buscando para encontrar –

En eso, ambos pudieron ver a lo lejos a Citron quien corría a su alcance. Después que Satoshi le explicara su plan, este lo acepto sacando a Luxray para que también se una a la búsqueda.

Citron miró a los alrededores como si buscara algún indicio de donde pudo haber ido hasta que su mirada se dirigió a un punto en específico

\- Oye Satoshi…- se acercó a su amigo para solo el pudiera oírlo – ¿Y si…Serena se fue al bosque?

\- ¡¿Al bosque?! ¡¿Por qué iría ahí?!

Los dos observaron el lugar, el bosque era inmenso además de que desde el día anterior en el lugar azoto una fuerte tormenta, impidiendo el poder caminar en el lugar.

El solo pensar en ir allá sonaba a una locura.

Fue ahí que Elle apareció llamándolos fuertemente para captar la atención del grupo.

\- Chicos ¿Encontraron algo? –

\- No. Aun no, nuestros pokemon están revisando el lugar y vendrán a decirnos si encontraron algo- respondió Citron

Satoshi no participaba de la conversación, seguía viendo el bosque con mucha atención.

Mientras conversaban, no llegaron a notar la presencia de una pequeña niña, había reconocido a la actual reina de Kalos y se disponía a tratar de conseguir algún autógrafo suyo. Al estar demasiado cerca pudo ser vista por Elle posando su mirada en ella.

\- Eres tú, la reina de Kalos – su rostro se ilumino.

\- Eh, si es verdad – sonrió

De la emoción la niña empezó a dar pequeño brincos mientras reía.

\- ¡Que emoción conocerte! ¡Tus performed son los mejores! –

\- Gracias, disculpa pero en este momento est-

\- ¡Incluso el que realizaste en la Master Class! ¡Fue hermoso! –

\- Me alegro que te gusten – menciono con una leve gota en la cabeza.

\- Estoy feliz, estos días han sido increíbles – menciono más para sí misma que para Elle – no solo conocí a retadora de Elle-san, sino que pude verla a la reina en persona.

Satoshi y Citron quienes para ese momento se encontraban junto a Yurika tratando de idear algún otro plan, al escuchar lo último que dijo la pequeña voltearon sorprendidos.

\- ¿La retadora de Ella-san? – habló Citron

\- Oye, no se referirá…- completó Satoshi

La niña, al ver que ambos chicos la observaban se volteó para mirarlo de frente y sonrió.

\- Me refiero a la performed Serena – dijo feliz – ayer me encontré con ella.

\- ¡¿EEEH?! – Ambos chicos gritaron de la sorpresa, sobretodo porque no esperaban que su principal pista viniera de una pequeña niña.

\- ¡¿Dinos, donde esta Serena?! – Satoshi se acercó demasiado a la pequeña, estos sumado a su mirada seria asusto a la pequeña, quien en un acto reflejo se escondió detrás de Elle.

\- Satoshi no se hagas eso la asustas – dijo yurika quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

Elle al ver que lo único que tenían para empezar estaba relacionado con la pequeña de cabello marrón, se arrodilló hasta estar a la par suya.

\- Es de suma importancia lo que sucedió ayer y como te encontraste con Serena, ¿Podrías decirnos que sucedió?-

La pequeña asintió

\- Bueno, todo empezó cuando, después de tener una pequeña discusión con una amiga mía. Estaba tan triste que me puse a llorar en uno de esos bancos y fue ahí…-

* * *

 _Flashback_

\- _Es una tonta –decía una y otra vez mientras lloraba sin cesar._

 _En su escuela, había tenido una discusión con su única amiga. En si el problema no era muy grande, pero gracias a la actitud de ambas este empeoro más de lo que debía, llegando a gritarse en pleno salón, siendo ambas regañadas y castigadas. Al salir de clases, tomo un desvió de camino a casa para así quedarse un rato para llorar._

 _Estaba tan triste y dolida que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se sentó junto a ella._

\- _¿Porque estas llorando? –_

 _Al escuchar una suave voz levanto la mirada para encontrar a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azulados, quien vestía un abrigo rosa. Por algún motivo, su rostro se le hacía familiar._

\- _N-no es por nada – dijo entre lagrimas_

 _La desconocida no insistió, pero tampoco se fue del lugar, dando a entender que esperaría cuando se animara de decirle algo, o simplemente le brindaba una cálida compañía_

 _La pequeña siguió llorando unos minutos más, hasta que llego a cansarse. Quiera conversar con alguien y por algún motivo, aquella chica le daba mucha confianza._

\- _A-alguna vez…has peleado con alguien, para luego arrepentirte de ello?-_

 _Estaba dispuesta a seguir llorando, cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza, miro nuevamente a la chica, quien también tenía los ojos vidrios._

\- _Claro que sí. Te digo algo, justo acabo de tener una pelea con una persona muy importante para mí-_

 _Ella la miro sorprendida, relacionando lo que le menciono con lo que le sucedió, sin duda era una situación similar._

\- _Ambos nos dijimos cosas muy crueles – siguió hablando –y es por eso que estoy aquí, trataba de despejar mi mente…-_

\- _Lo siento por agobiarte con mis problemas…-_

\- _No, no te preocupes –sonrió – Sabes, si bien a veces uno puede llegar a decir cosas muy crueles, no es que piense eso de uno. Sobre todo si es alguien con quien has pasado muchas vivencias…-_

 _Su rostro se llenó completamente de lágrimas y se lanzó a pecho de la joven llorando desconsoladamente._

\- _Fui una idiota, idiota…-dijo entre sollozos –seguro me odia…-_

\- _Claro que no, una vez pasado el enojo y mal momento, se puede hablar tranquilamente y solucionar sus problemas…Recuerda, nunca debes rendirte hasta el final-_

\- _Entiendo –se separó de ella – tengo que ir y discúlpame con ella._

\- _¡Si ese es el espíritu! –sonrió._

\- _¿Y tú one-san? ¿También te iras a disculpará con esa persona importante para ti?- pregunto con inocencia._

 _La cuestión la tomó por sorpresa, cambiando su semblante serio a uno más nervioso, mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas._

\- _¿Yo?, bueno no creo, digo no debería, además ¿Por qué tendría que ir yo? –_

 _Mientras hablaba consigo misma, sintió un copa de nieve caer en su rostro. Levanto su miraba al cielo para observar que se avecinaba una tormenta en el lugar. Siguió hablando por un momento sola, cosa que le pareció muy gracioso a la pequeña, para que al final lanzara un grito y se levantara decidida._

\- _Bueno, tengo que irme – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – necesito encontrar a esa persona._

 _La pequeña se mostraba triste por ello, deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella para seguir con su pequeña charla, pero también entendía que tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer. Ella solo sonrió para irse en dirección al bosque._

\- _¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Seguiré tu consejo de nunca rendirme hasta el final!- grito_

\- _¡Nos vemos! –_

\- _¡Por cierto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre!_

\- _¡Serena! ¡Mi nombre es Serena!-_

 _En ese momento pudo recordar por qué su rostro se le hacía tan familiar. Aquella chica hace unos días había participado en el Master Class, siendo derrotada por la Elle, la actual reina._

 _Fin flashback._

* * *

\- Entonces eso quiere decir…- dijo Citron

\- …se encuentra en el bosque…-

Considerando que desde ayer en la noche se había desatado una tormenta, la cual duro toda la noche hasta la mañana del día siguiente, dada menos probabilidades de encontrarla en un buen estado.

Si dudarlo Satoshi llamó a su equipo pokemon, para luego salir en dirección al bosque a seguir con la búsqueda de su amiga. Tanto Elle, como ambos hermanos fueron detrás suyo, pero fueron interrumpido por un señor, quien pertenecía al hotel donde la Keina de Kalos se encontraba, recordándole un evento que se iba a desarrollar en unos momentos

\- No hay problema Elle-san, no queremos interrumpir más en tu trabajo – comento Citron

\- ¿Están seguros? También me gustaría ayudar…-

\- Tranquila, nos encargaremos de esto –dijo Yurika

\- Es cierto, nosotros encontraremos a Serena a como dé lugar – dijo completamente decidido

Después de pensarlo un momento, acepto el regresar al hotel para seguir con sus actividades, con la condición que apenas encuentre algún indicio de ella, se lo hagan saber lo más antes posible. Dicho esto, ambos se despidieron y fueron al encuentro del azabache.

Debido a la tormenta que hubo el día anterior, todo el bosque se encontraba de una cantidad enorme de nieve, la que dificultaba el poder caminar con normalidad. Haciendo mucho esfuerzo para avanzar y con la ayuda de sus pokemon, Satoshi pudo adentrase hasta llegar al mismo sitio donde se encontraron por primeara vez.

\- ¡Serena! – grito con todas su fuerzas, con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta

Sin embargo, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido del viento y de la nieve que caía de los árboles.

Al llegar Citron y Yurika, encontraron a Satoshi gritando el nombre de Serena mientras buscaba a en los alrededores, uniéndose ambos también a la búsqueda.

\- ¡Serenaaa!

\- ¡Serena!, ¿Estás ahí?

El tiempo pasaba y no había rastro de ella, ya un poco resignados, los tres se sentaron en la nieve mientras descansaban un momento. Mientras conversaban, puni-chan se asomó por el bolso de Yurika, después de ver hacia ambos lados, decidió aportar a la búsqueda de la performed. Cerro su único ojo y, con las ayuda de sus cédulas, buscó por todo el bosque algún rastro de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos reconoció algo familiar, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces salto del bolso para ir a su encuentro.

\- ¡Ey! Espera Puni-chan-

Al ver que su querido pokemon salió hacia un rumbo desconocido, Yurika fue detrás de él, seguida también por Citron y Satoshi, principalmente para no perderla de vista.

El singular pokemon los guió a una parte algo alejada de la ciudad, donde la cantidad de nieve era menor a comparación de todo el lugar. El sitio era extraño, principalmente porque había indicios de que una fogata, como si alguien hubiera estado de paso por ahí.

Puni-chan se detuvo y movía su cabeza, como si les enseñara algo al grupo en un pequeño cúmulo de nieve, donde se podía ver algo resaltar. Satoshi se acercó y con sumo cuidado sacó lo que se encontraba ahí.

\- Esto es…- no pudo terminar de hablar debido a la sorpresa.

Lo que tenía entre sus manos era el característico sombrero rosado de Serena. Estaba totalmente cubierto de tierra y nieve, pero eso era lo único que había en ese lugar.

* * *

Despertó lentamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, no podía recordar bien lo último que le había sucedido o como había podido llegar ahí.

\- Que..¿Dónde estoy? –

El lugar era cerrado y estaba completamente oscuro, definitivamente ya no se encontraba en el bosque de Snobelle. Intento levantarse para inspeccionar, pero se dio con la sorpresa que no podía mover tantos sus manos como sus pies. Al revisar con su mirada, pudo ver que tenía ambas extremidades atadas.

\- Pero que…-

En ese momento, sintió una puerta abrirse y un extraño entro al lugar.

\- Oh, parece que ya despertaste –sonrió

\- ¡D-donde estoy!-

El extraño solo sonrió y levanto ambas manos al aire

\- Bienvenida…a la base del Team Flare.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **¿Acaso lo vieron venir? Jajajaja La verdad, como dije en el primer capitulo, este fic no va a tener el romance como eje principal, sino una historia como del anime (obviamente mas oscura) más sus toques de shipping.**

 **Eso sí, quería subir este capítulo el jueves pasado, pero había olvidado mis proyectos y exámenes en la univ D: es por eso la demora u.u, aunque al menos pude terminar antes del fin de semana :D!**

 **¿Que les parecio? Ya se viene lo buenooo, a que no adivinan que sucederá…bueno aun faltan mas capitulo para que se desarrolle lo principal. El fic ya lo tengo todo elaborado en mi mente (con final y todo, bueno eso cambiaría dependiendo del rumbo que tome el anime) pero lo que mas me cuesta es plasmar esas ideas al escribir Dx! Haga todo lo que puedo T.T**

 **Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, tratare de subir el prox cap antes del estreno de la liga (aunque siendo sincera lo veo muy difícil, pero tratare :D) para no perder mas tiempo y avanzar rápido "sweet dreams are made of this(8)"**

 **En fin, eso seria todo. Cualquier critica es bien recibida.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4: Experimento

**Capitulo 4!**

 **Volvi!**

 **Me demore mucho para este capitulo Dx maldita universidad…**

 **El ultimo capitulo no recibí ningún reviews, asi qe me quedo la duda si siguen la historia o no D': aunque de todas maneras la seguire subiendo, habrá por ahí al menos una persona que le guste y con eso me basta :D**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

 **El principio del Fin**

 **Capitulo 4: Experimento**

No había ninguna duda, aquel era el gorro de Serena. El grupo lo encontró en un lugar demasiado alejado tanto de la ciudad como el centro pokemon. Sin embargo, era lo único que había cerca, nisiquiera había algún rastro que pudiese indicar adonde se pudo hacer ido la castaña. Aunque, claro también con la tormenta del dia anterior, este rastro pudo haberse escondido.

En el momento que aun asimilaban la maginitud de la situación, pudieron esuchar claramente un ruido; para ser mas exacto, el sonido de una rama rompiéndose, indicando que había alguien acercándose al lugar.

\- S-serena? ¿Eres tu?- mencionó Satoshi.

Mientras se hacia el sonido mas fuerte, los tres se acercaban poco a poco, con la esperanza de que quizás sea su querida amiga.

Aunque al final, eso no logró ser realidad. De entre un grupo de arboles, salio el equipo Rocket, quienes caminaban con suma tranquilidad llevando un grupo de ramas en sus manos.

\- Vata, este frio es infernal – comento Jessie, mientras tiritaba de frio

\- Ya tranquila. Con estas ramas, al fin podremos tener un poco de calor – señaló james mientras señalaba con ilusión el puñado de ramas que sostenía.

\- Aunque la verdad, si no se hubiesen gastado el poco dinero que teníamos, estaríamos en este momento en un lindo hotel de la ciudad…-

\- ¡Que dijiste Meowth! – ambos se abalanzaron encima del pokemon mientras se iniciaba otra disputa.

Mientras peleaban entre los tres, James pudo ver que un ataque se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban.

\- AH! ¡Y eso de donde salio! –grito Jessei mientras esquivaba el ataque

\- ¡Eh! Mira! –

Meowth busco alrededor al culpable de aquel ataque, para dar con el grupo de Satoshi, quienes corrian hacia ellos.

\- ¡Los bobos! – gritaron los tres para luego ponerse en una posición de combate

\- ¡Equipo Rocket! ¡Asi que ustedes estaban detrás de todo eso! – gritó Citron

\- ¿Ah? Detrás de que? – pregunto Jessie mientras miraba a su grupo con un cara de duda.

\- Dejen de fingir, ¡Dígannos donde esta Serena! ¡Pikachu, impactrueno! –grito un furioso Satoshi

A duras penas pudieron esquivar el ataque eléctrico, aunque este se repetió una y otra vez hasta que logro dar en el blanco. Detrás del humo formado salieron los tres quemados y cuando Satoshi se disponía a sacar otro pokemon para seguir con su ataque, el equipo Rocket levanto las manos en señal de derrota.

\- ¡Oye detente! ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho anda! – grito Jessie

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Mas bien, los íbamos a buscar para entregarles esto! –

Antes de que James lograra sacar algo de su bolsillo, Satoshi mando nuevamente un ataque hacia ellos. Su mirada demostraba un enojo total y no parecía hacer mucho caso a lo que le decían. Iba a comenzar otra persecucion sino fuera porque Citron lo detuvo en el momento preciso. Antes de que el azabache pudiera reclamar, este le señalo lo que tenia James en su mano.

\- Mira eso Satoshi…¡Son tres pokeballs! –

Este no dijo nada, solo miraba atentamente, esperando la explicación del Equipo Rocket.

\- Los encontramos mientras buscábamos un refugio – mencionó un agotado James mientras lanzaba las pokeballs al aire

De su interior lograrion salir tres pokemon que el grupo conocía muy bien: braixen, Pacham y Sylveon. Su estado era grave: tenían múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo y se encontraban inconscientes. afortunadamente, la mayoría de estas heridas se encontraban curadas y vendadas.

\- Ya parecen estar mejor, pero aun no sabemos que paso, y pensamos que ustedes sabían algo – mencionó Jessie

\- Es cierto, no es normal que dejen a sus pokemon y sobretodo estando heridos – prosiguió James – Los curamos y esperabamos a que despierten para preguntarles que paso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Pacham abrió los ojos siendo el primero de los tres en despertar. Cuando volvió completamente en si, se levantó y empezó a buscar con la mirada a tdos lados.

\- Parece que esta buscando a alguien –

\- De seguro busca a Serena – dijo Citron

El pequeño pokemon se dirigio al grupo mientras levantaba sus manos ocmo si les tratara de decir algo.

\- Que es que dice – menciono Satoshi mientras observaba a Meowth.

Este se quedo un rato escuchando lo que Pacham decía, mientras asintia levemente. Los demás, al no entender nada de lo que hablaba solo miraban a la espera de alguna información útil.

\- Si, ya veo – menciono para luego volver hacia donde se ecnobtraba los tres

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Citron

\- Pues lo que el dice, es que los tres terminaron asi debido a que fueron atacados en plena tormenta. –

\- ¡Que! ¡Y por quien! – expreso Satoshi mientras se acercaba muy molesto a Meowth

\- ¡Ah!, N-no lo sabe – explicó – en un principio se encontraban peleando, pero luego recibieron un ataque sorpresa y de ahí no recuerda nada.

Ahora la preocupación que tenia por Serena solo aumento aun más. No solo confirmaron que no se encontraba en el bosque, sino que posiblemente se encontrara de rehén de alguna persona desconocida.

\- Bueno, eso seria todo – dijo James mientras se alejaba del lugar – Nos gustaría ayudarles, pero tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver.

\- Es verdad, esta vez fuimos pacientes, pero la próxima vez que no encontremos robaremos a pikachu –siguió Meotwh

\- Suponemos que para ese encontes todo ya se habrá solucionado ¿No? Y estarán los cuatros bobos juntos arruinando nuestros planes – finalizó Jessie

Si bien en un principio sonaba como una amenaza del Equipo Rocket, en realidad era su manera peculiar de brindar apoyo al pequeño grupo que, aunque lo nieguen, terminaron cogiéndole cariño.

\- ¡Adiós bobos! –

Dicho esto, los tres se fueron correidno para desaparecer en la nieve, dejando a los tres en silencio.

-Chicos – la voz seca se Satoshi los trajo a la realidad – seguiré buscando por los alrededores, si se sienten cansados o con frió pueden ir al centro pokemon a descansar.

\- ¿De que estas habalando? No te dejaremos solos – expreso Citron

\- ¡Es cierto! La buscaremos los tres –

Satoshi miro a ambos hermanos que tenían toda la convicción apoyarlo a buscar, lo que el agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque esta no quitaba su mirada decaída.

\- Ok, buscaremos los tres –

Dicho esto y con la ayuda de sus pokemon, los tres se dedicaron a revisar toda la área a ver si encontraban mas pistas que pudieran decirles donde se encontraba su amiga. Y esperaban encontrar algo lo mas pronto posible, debido a que tenían en mente muy claro que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

Siguió observando al extraño hombre: era robusto y vestía con con un traje anaranjado con bordes blancos. Su cabello era del mismo colo y tenia unas gafas rojas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?- preguntó

Pero el extraño sujeto no hizo caso a la pregunta que ella le hizo. Simplemente se acercó hacia donde se encontraba para colocar en su muñeca derecha una banda de color negro, para luego alejarse hacia una computadora.

\- Muy bien…- dijo mientras observaba el ordenador – esta listo

Serena trató de mover su brazo para poder sacar lo que había colocado en ese instante; sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba no podía liberarse de las ataduras.

\- Fuiste una niña entrometida – menciono el sujeto mientras se ponía delante de la computadora – Pero ¿Sabes? Llegaste en el momento justo.

La pertubadora sonrisa hizo padilecer a la chica que comenzaba a temer por su vida

\- Necesitaba un sujeto de prueba. Lamentablemente no encontramos ningún candidato… hasta ahora –

Sacó de su bolsillo una pokeball mientra activaba una especie de campo de fuerza, rodeando solo a la chica en un pequeño radio de 2 metros. Pero antes que este se cerrara, lanzó la pokeball revelando al pokemon en su interior, logrando reconocer a quien que les había ocasionados problemas en antiguas ocasiones:

\- Malamar…-

\- Vaya, parece que conoces a este singular pokemon. En efecto, Malamar ha demostrado tener unas habilidades muy interesantes, además de un tener un fin en común: "Destruir todo a nuestro alrededor". Incluso mostró unos planos de una maquina para controlar a las personas… ¡impresionante! –

Detrás suyo pudo ver una extraña maquina se acaba de encenderse, dándole a entender que esa era la maquina de la que estaba hablando.

\- Hace unas semanas esta terminada, pero no sabemos que efectos secundarios podría tener..es en ese momento que entras tu querida –

Sin decir más, se alejó del campo a una distancia donde no tuviera efecto los poderes del pokemon.

En un impulso, Serena cerró los ojos para no caer en el poder de Malamar, pero este al ver lo que hizo uso sus tentáculos para sostenerla y apretarla con fuerza, con el fin que del dolor abriera los ojos, pero no funcionó. A pesar del insoportable dolor, ella no cedía.

El pokemon se enojo y de un rápido movimiento la lanzó contra la barrera, estrellándola en ella. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Serena abrió los ojos.

Siendo lo ultimo que vio la mirada penetrante de Malamar.

* * *

 _-¿D-donde estoy? –_

 _Se encontraba en un espacio completamente en blanco, no podía ver al pokemon, ni al extraño sujeto. Es mas, ni siquiera se encontraba en algún sitio conocido, además de que sentía flotar en el lugar._

 _De pronto, sintió como si fuera enviara a otro lugar en contra de su voluntad. Había desaparecido el lugar blanco de un inicio. Ahora se encontraba en el bosque Snobelle, en plena tormenta._

 _Mientras revisaba los alrededores puedo verse a sí misma mientras corría sin un rumbo fijo,_

 _\- Ya veo…son mis recuerdos…-_

 _Su propia reacción le extrañó, en otra situación, tal vez hubiera reaccionar de una forma mas sorprendida e inclusive asustada por lo que veía suceder._

 _\- Es verdad…yo volví al bosque a buscarlo…-_

 _Podía recordarlo bien: Luego de hablar con una pequeña niña en el centro de la ciudad decidió buscar a su amigo al ver que estaba por iniciar una feroz tormenta._

 _Se vio a si misma llegar donde lo vio por primera vez. Si bien le lugar seguía intacto, no había nadie ahí, lo que le llevo a suponer que se movió para buscar un refugio._

 _\- Pensé que estaba en peligro..y yo…seguí buscándolo. Por todo el bosque…- menciono levemente mientras su mirada se perdia._

 _Le era doloroso verse a si misma buscando en vano por todos lados._

 _\- Tenia frió y el clima era insoportable…pero no me detuvo…quería verlo…quería disculparme…-_

 _Recordó_ _que llego a escuchar una explosión y pensando lo peor se fue hacia donde esta había iniciado._

 _Cuando_ _llegó pudo notar a tres chicas con unos atuendos extraños y diminutos, considerando el hecho de que la tormenta no paraba._

 _Se reían mientras parecían probar algún tipo de aparato extraño._

 _\- Fue entonces que una de ellas me vio y sin dudarlo me atacaron con sus pokemon…-_

 _Vio como su otro yo sacaba a todo su equipo y se disponía a combatir._

 _\- Pude defenderme por un momento…y cuando disponía a huir, sentí una explosión detrás mio y de ahí todo se volvió negro…-_

 _EL ataque que menciono impacto a la otra Serena derribándola y dejándola inconsciente. De los arboles llenos de nieve, salio el hombre que la tenia prisionera sosteniendo una pokeball._

 _\- Bien hecho houndoom, regresa..-_

 _La tres chicas no dijeron nada mientras él las regañaba por su falta de fuerza, al solo una niña casi estar a la par suyo._

 _\- ¡Tonterias! Esa niña nos tomo por sopresa_

- _Esto es culpa tuya …- mencionó –te distrajiste mientras probabas el armas y descuidaste todo_

 _\- De que hablas si era tu culpa_

 _\- ¡Silencio! En fin, creo que esta niña podría servirnos para algo mas..-_

 _Serena vio como se la llevaban dejando a sus pokemon heridos en toda la nieve. Mientras observaba esa escena, sintió como unos tentáculos la abrazaban, era Malamar que había aparecido cerca suyo._

 _\- Es muy triste lo que te sucediio"-_

 _Pudo oir sus pensamientos, asumiento que estaba usando sus poderes psíquicos._

 _\- El hecho que todos te hayan abandonado…-_

 _Intento exaltarse debido a al afirmación que hizo el pokemon, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Su mirada seguía vacía y perdida._

 _\- Ellos no me han abandonado…- fue lo único que dijo_

 _El pokemon lanzo una sonora carcajada para separarse de ella_

 _\- ¿Eso es lo que tu crees? Mira esto-_

 _Nuevamente sintió moverse a otro lugar. Ya no era bosque Snobelle sino el Centro Pokemon. En el pudo ver a Satoshi junto a Yurika y Citron, los tres se veían muy felices mientras estaban alrededor de la fogata._

 _\- Ellos te han olvidado….-_

 _Serena movió la cabeza en señal de negación, no quería admitir que lo veía era cierto._

 _\- No, no no, eso no es cierto…-_

 _Una vez mas sintió los fríos tentáculos a su alrededor._

 _\- ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Enserio creíste en algunas de las palabras de ese grupo? Obviamente lo decían por mero interés...-_

 _\- No,- no_

 _\- Admite que se olvidaron de ti… no les importaste nunca_

 _\- ¡Nooooo!_

* * *

Todo se veía tranquilo, tanto la chica como Malamar se encontraba inconscientes al inicio, sin embargo de la nada, Serena dio un grito demasiado fuerte sorprendiendo a Xero, quien supervisaba todo con ayuda de su computadora.

\- Uhm ..veo que se esta resistiendo ..- dijo mientras veía los datos en esta -…lo mejor será aumentar la intensidad de las ondas ¡Malamar! -

Ordenó al pokemon, que aunque se encontraba inconsciente, podía oír claramente todo a su alrededor.

* * *

 _Seran pudo ver mas recuerdos suyos pasando rápidamente…desde cuando empezó su aventura, hasta momentos tan importantes en su vida como fue la Master Class_

 _Fue tanta información para ella que la cabeza comenzó a doler considerablemente, llevando ambas manos hacia esta mientras se retorica de dolor._

 _\- Tantos recuerdos…Lastima que todo sea mentira –_

 _\- NO! – gritó mientras trataba de alejarse_

 _Pero al dar un paso, sintió un vacio para luego darse cueta que estaba cayendo por un precipicio. Se sentía completamente a mercer de Malamar y poco a poco, comenzaba a flaquear._

 _\- No lograste cumplir tus sueños…- dijo Malamar, mientras comenzaba a ejercer mas de su poder psíquico en ella_

 _\- No logre cumplir mis sueños ..-_

 _Le mostró una imagen de la Master Class, exactamente en el momento en el que ella se encontraba en su camerino hablan con Yashio. En el podía ver a Satoshi, Citron y Yurika, riéndose mientras veían nuevamente la premiación de la reina de Kalos._

 _\- Aun no puedo creer que pensara que podía ganar ..- dijo Yurika entre carcajadas._

 _\- Si, fue divertido mientras duro su patético sueño ..- prosigió Citron._

 _Ambos hermanos continuaron riéndose mientras Serena miraba incrédula la escena. No podía creer que fuera verdad._

 _\- No, ¡Esto es mentira!_

 _Pudo oir la risa del pokemon a lo lejos_

 _\- ¡Claro que no lo es querida! Sigue mirando._

 _Al dar una mirada nuevamente al lugar observó como Citron y Yurika molestaban a Satoshi._

 _\- ¡Muy bien Satoshi, ¡Te toca animarla! –_

 _\- ¡Es cierto! Y di algo convincente-_

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Y porque tengo qe hacerlo yo?! Me da nauseas..- mencionó el azabache simulando una cara de asco_

 _Esto destrozó el corazón de Serena, podía soportar cualquier mal trato de cualquier persona, incluso uno de parte de aquellos hermanos que logró a apreciar de una manera considerable. Pero lo que simplemente no podía soportar era ese trato de la persona mas importante para ella, de quien estaba enamorada._

 _Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro._

 _\- Al final, el si fue a hablar contigo a solas ¿No? …- le cuestionó el pokemon_

 _Ella solo asintió mientras continuaba sollozando_

 _\- Ahora sebes que no fue por voluntad propia-_

 _Serena solo se limitó a mover su cabeza en forma de negación, no quería aceptar lo que veía._

 _\- Pero si fue él…-_

 _\- ¿El que te invito a viajar? ¿Quién te trata muy bien? Eso solo es una careta-_

 _Ahora veía nuevamente sus recuerdos más importantes, pero con la diferencia de verlos tergiversados para lograr un Satoshi enojado con solo estar cerca suyo, además de escuchar mas conversaciones de los tres burlándose de ella y sus sueños._

 _\- Todos te abandoraron…-_

 _\- Ellos…me abandonaron…-_

 _Sus ojos llegaron a perder completamente su brillo, además de tornarse de un colo rojizo._

 _\- Esas personas que te traicionaron, solo les interesa sus propios fines y no les importa usar a los demás e inclusive a los pokemon para lograrlo – dijo mientras observaba los recuerdos mas recientes del enfretamiento en el ginamsio de tipo hielo done Satoshi sobreesforzó a Greninja_

 _\- Necesitan un castigo y tú te encargaras de que eso ocurra…- continuó_

 _Ella aun con la mirada agachada asintió levemente._

 _\- Esto es lo que harás…-_

* * *

Llegaron a pasar varios minutos sin tener ningún tipo de señal para confirmar que todo haya salido como se planeó. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que posiblemente aquella niña no pudo soportar la presión que le dio. Estaba a punto de irse del ahí cuando la barrera desapareció, disipando un humo al alrededor.

Mientras este desaparecía, pudo visualizar una silueta que se acercaba por a poco.

Xero solo atinó a sonreír mientras veía a Serena salir de todo el humo. Su mirada era fría y maliciosa, llegando a desaparecer cualquier signo de pureza que poseía .

\- Funciono..- fue lo único que el científico llegó a decir.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **¡Al fin! Después de tanto tiempo, pude subir el capitulo. Es verdad que quería tenerlo antes de la liga, pero me fue imposible hacerlo! D: Lo siento.**

 **¿Opiniones? (cualquier critica es bien recibida) Ya se viene lo mejor. Lo mejor es que hace una semana salieron los pokemon del databoatcast y entre ellos se encontraba Malamar! Aunque hay mas posibilidades que sea el Inkay de James al evolucionar, pero quien sabe. Personalmente me gustaría ver al Malamar que controlo a todos en XY otra vez xD.**

 **Ahora que estoy en vacaciones haré todo lo posible para actualizar mas rápido, sobretodo cuando en el anime estamos en plenas semis (subo esto después de haber visto hace minutos el cap de Satoshi vs Shouta, ya falta poco para la final T.T que emoción xD)**

 **Ya no los torturo mas, eso seria todo.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentro

**hola!**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentarios en el anterior capitulo son los mejores xD**

 **Otra cosa más, me han preguntado si después de la megasupertrolleada de la liga seguiría con el fic. Tranquilos NO DEJARE EL FIC, es algo que empece y no pienso dejarlo asi como si nada**

 **En fin, les dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

 **El principio del Fin:**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Encuentro**

Las cosas se encontraban movidas para el Team Flare, su gran y elaborado plan estaba en la fase final y solo quedaban pequeños detalles para poder ser llevado a cabo

Es por eso que Lysson, líder del grupo y una persona con mucha influencia en Kalos, se encontraba en la ciudad Snobelle revisando que todo se encuentre en orden.

Estaba en la recepción, a la espera de la llegado de Xero, científico del Team Flare. Había sido informado que estaba en medio de un importante experimento sí que decidido no intervenir por el momento.

Nuevamente dio un vistazo a una lista donde se había apuntado los movimientos más importantes que se iban a realizar. Aunque aún faltaba un poder más: necesitaban la energía de la mega evolución, la mayor cantidad que se pueda acumular. Claro, ese era un tema que ya había arreglado antes.

 _Inicio Flashback._

\- _Y esto vendría a ser todo lo avanzado – menciono mientras le mostraba en la computadora un grupo de cuadros._

 _Las científicas Kara y Momiji estaban conversando con Lysson sobre el proyecto "la arma definitiva", para eso se estaba usando la energía del llamado núcleo Nº 2 del extraño pokemon legendario Zygarde._

 _Los preparativos estaban casi listo y, aprovechando la visita de su líder, le indicaban lo poco que faltaba por hacer._

\- _Una de nuestros últimos puntos seria este- dijo Kara mientras mostraba un nuevo cuadro – para lograr funcionar nuestra "arma definitiva" se necesita una cantidad de poder muy grande._

\- _Lo que vendría a hacer la energía de megaevolucion- prosiguió Kara – la cantidad necesaria sobrepasa lo utilizado en una combate cualquiera._

 _Lysson se quedó observando por un momento el cuadro que ambas científicas le mostraron, mientras pensaba en qué lugar podría conseguir la tan mencionada energía._

 _En ese momento abrió los ojos, como si se acordara de un detalle importante, para luego lanzar una carcajada._

 _De su bolsillo, saco un pequeño volante que había recibido mientas se encontraba camino al café. Este tenía como título: "Gran inauguración de la liga Kalos"_

\- _Ya tienen su evento para la acumulación de energía …- mencionó mientras les entregaba el volante._

\- _Ahora solo falta una persona que se dedique a reunir…-_

 _Lysson solo sonrió mientras se iba del laboratorio._

\- _Eso déjenmelo a mí – dijo antes de salir del lugar_

 _Ya afuera, saco su holomisor que mostró el rostro de uno de los comandantes de Team Flare._

\- _¿Lograron comunicarse con él? – preguntó_

 _Llego a recibir una respuesta afirmativa de parte del sujeto_

\- _Muy bien, póngalo en línea-_

 _Dicho esto, el rostro del tipo desapareció para mostrar un extenso bosque, para luego ver a la persona indicada._

\- _Hola Alain, ¿Cómo va todo? –_

 _El aludido hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. A excepción de su fiel pokemon Charizard, se encontraba completamente solo._

\- _Aún sigo en búsqueda de esa extraña energía-_

\- _Me alegra oír eso. Y tengo buenas noticias para ti –_

 _Alain no dijo nada, por lo que Lysson prosiguió._

\- _Hemos hecho investigaciones y se llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente la energía de la megaevolucion sea útil para restablecer el estado del chespin ed -_

 _Alain lo miro extrañado_

\- _La energía de la megaevolcuion? ¿Como es eso posible?_

\- _Veras, el pequeño chespin término en ese estado de coma al ser expuesto a una gran cantidad de energía ¿No?_

\- _Y el al juntar más energía, tendremos el suficiente poder para despertar el chespin de Manon-kun.. ¿No es maravilloso?_

 _Alan pensaba lo que le había mencionado Lysson, si bien por un lado tenía sentido, por el otro sentía que era una opción demasiada arriesgada. Pero no podía dudar, la felicidad e Manon estaba en juego y se prometió a si mismo que lograría volver al pokemon a la normalidad._

\- _¿Y dónde consigo toda esa energía? -_

 _Lysson sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que el tema del chespin en coma era un buen motivo para que Alain aceptara cualquier trabajo si este daba los resultados que él deseaba._

 _\- Veras, dentro de poco se desarrollará la Liga de Kalos, y en ella participarán los mejores entrenadores de la región. Es el lugar ideal para recolectar la energía de la mega evolución._

 _Alain se sorprendió u poco al escuchar nuevamente el tema de la liga, siendo la primera vez de parte de Satoshi. Era una oportunidad no solo para encontrar a entrenadores más fuertes, sino también el poder batallar con aquella persona que le había mostrado un estilo de pelea completamente diferente._

 _\- De acuerdo. Participaré en la liga para conseguir esa energía - mencionó decidido_

 _\- Para participar en la liga necesitas conseguir ocho medallas de la región, y la inauguración será en un par de semanas ¿Crees que podrás lograrlo?- preguntó_

 _Alain sonrió_

 _\- Déjemelo a mí. Lograré esas ocho medallas - dijo_

 _La respuesta del joven no lo sorprendió. De todas formas, se imaginaba que le iba a decir aquello, principalmente por su afán de convertirse en el entrenador más fuerte._

 _\- La pulsera que llevas es un símbolo de tu fuerza, será demasiado fácil para ti - Mencionó_

 _\- La verdad deseo ir a la liga por otro motivo. Hay una persona con la que quiero combatir._

 _\- Oh, vaya. Parece que encontraste un entrenador con buenas habilidades - mencionó con curiosidad._

 _\- Su nombre es Satoshi, es una persona muy fuerte gracias a los lazos que posee con sus pokemon. Uno de mis deseos es poder tener un combate de nuevo con él - explicó._

 _Lysson notó el cambio en el muchacho al momento de hablar sobre aquel entrenador. Se notaba el entusiasmo que tenía por una pelea. Y eso era mucho, considerando la actitud que este tenía._

 _Por un momento pensó en que sería interesante conocer a aquel entrenador llamado Satoshi._

 _\- Espero que tu deseo se cumpla Alain- dicho esto, saco un pequeño dispositivo en forma de tarjeta- No olvides visualizar cuanta energía vas acumulando. Espero buenas noticias, adiós y suerte_

 _Alain asintió para luego dar fin con la llamada._

 _Fin flashback_

Convencer a Alain le resulto más fácil de lo que pensaba. Se sorprendió a si mismo lo tan manipulable que llego a ser el joven, aunque esto mayormente se debía por la presencia de Manon, mientras ella estuviese cerca suyo, Alain haría cualquier cosa.

La puerta de la recepción se abrió dando paso a Xero, principal científico del Team Flare. Venía acompañado de un recluta, a quien le daba unas órdenes.

\- Lysson-sama, disculpe la demora - expresó mientras hacia una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

\- Me dijeron que estas en medio de un importante experimento así que no hay problema. ¿Cómo van los preparativos? -

\- Todo va según lo planeado. Dentro de unos días emprenderemos camino a Lumiose City.

Lysson solo sonrió, no faltaba mucho para que su elaborado plan se lleve a cabo. Era muy arriesgado llevarlo a cano en el centro de la ciudad, sobretodo en pleno desarrollo de la liga, pero era el momento ideal para dar a conocer al mundo su objetivo.

También estaba el plus de los entrenadores presentes, eso sin contar con la misma campeona. Luchar contra ellos no será nada fácil.

\- Necesitare a todos los miembros por todos los alrededores de la ciudad. El objetivo es impedir que Diantha y los entrenadores participantes interrumpan.

Xero se dedicó a apuntar lo mencionado por su jefe.

\- La megaevolución será nuestro principal enemigo. Pero con la fuerza de Alain y Malva podremos hacer frente a todos. No hay nada que pueda superarlos.

Antes de que el científico pudiera contestar, se escuchó una risa por todo el lugar, hecho que sorprendió a ambos, ya que se suponía que se encontraban solos. Al buscar con la mirada pudo encontrar a la causante de esta: era una chica de cabello castaño corto y un vestido rosa con un chaleco rojo. Se encontraba recargada de brazos cruzados sobre la puerta.

\- ¿Y tú eres? – pregunto Lysson mientras levantaba una ceja.

Era obvio por su ropa que no pertenecía a la organización.

\- Ella pertenece al experimento de prueba por el cual me demoré Lysson-sama-

\- Oh, ya veo. El experimento 687 ¿No? – menciono mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Si, pudo resistir la presión sin ningún problema.

Lysson la miraba con asombro, principalmente por el hecho de ser una niña y no presentar ningún daño cerebral grave.

\- No funcionara –

La afirmación de la castaña los saco de su conversación para nuevamente ponerle atención.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Lyson

\- Lo que oistes. Tu plan no funcionara-

La seguridad y determinación con la que hablaba asombro a Lysson, quien solo atino a reír.

\- Niña, he dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo para lograr esta arma definitiva. ¿Por qué según tu no podría funcionar?

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar mientras aprovechando la distracción de Xero, le arrebató los apuntes que había hecho.

\- Oye niña insolente – grito

\- Mmm Es verdad que lo tienen bien planeado y controlado el tema de la megaevolución – dijo mientras observaba lo escrito – Pero, habrá un entrenador que traerá abajo todos tus planes.

\- ¿Y quien es ese supuesto entrenador que frustrará todo? – mencionó mientras se sentaba dispuesto a escucharla.

Por algún motivo, se le hacía interesante la información que estaba por brindarle.

\- Su nombre es Satoshi… - contesto – él y su greninja tienen un poder nunca antes visto, totalmente diferente a la megaevolucion

Lysson se sorprendió al escuchar nuevamente el nombre de aquel entrenador, ahora con la afirmación de que podría ser alguien peligroso y fuerte. De por sí, que Alain tenga su atención en él no era algo normal considerando su actitud.

\- Con que Satoshi…interesante –

\- Sé de donde pueden sacar información sobre ese extraño fenómeno que les menciono… - sonrió – claro si quieren.

Sonaba muy desafiante, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, actitud que agrado a Lysson, llegando a aplaudir reconociendo su valor.

\- Es increíble. A pesar de encontrarse bajo el poder de Malamar mantiene una actitud desafiante –

\- ¿Bajo algún poder? Eh, no-menciono mientras se reía nuevamente – solo abrieron mis ojos y me mostraron la realidad. Solo les devuelvo el favor.

\- Muy bien – menciono Lysson mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un holomisor – apenas tenga la información comunícate a través de esto.

Recibió el extraño aparato observándolo con curiosidad.

\- De acuerdo –

\- No tengo que mencionar que pasara si no cumples con lo que dices ¿No? – dijo Lysson mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros presionándolos levemente.

Se zafo del agarre molesta.

\- No tienen que amenazarme…cumpliré mi palabra –

Se dirigió rumbo a la salida, pero como si recordara un último detalle volteo hacia ambos.

\- Oh por cierto – saco una pokeball – me llevaré esto.

\- ¡¿Malamar?! – Xero llego a reconocer la pokeball – Espera ¡No te llevarás eso!

Iba a detenerla, pero la mano de Lysson le impidió seguir avanzando. Como si el aprobara que se fuera junto con el peculiar pokemon.

\- Esperare buenos resultados…ehm –

\- Mi nombre es Serena- lanzó los apuntes nuevamente a Xero – adiós –

\- ¡No tenemos que hacerle caso a una niña Lysso-sama! – expresó Xero visiblemente molesto

\- Puedes ser cierto.. pero me intriga mucho la atención esa información –

\- ¿Se refiere a aquel entrenador llamado Satoshi?

Lysson asintió

\- Será muy interesante…- menciono mientras se reía

Las cosas no podían salir mejor

\- En fin. Sigamos con los preparativos – ordeno de Xero

\- ¡Sí! –

* * *

\- ¡Abomasnow ¡Puño hielo!

\- ¡Charizard! ¡Anillo Ígneo! –

El choque de ambos ataques genero una cortina de humo que difícilmente podía visualizar algo. Al despejarse esta, se pudo observar el resultado de la batalla.

Abomasnow se encontraba debilitado en el suelo con los ojos en espirales, signo de que no se iba a levantar.

\- ¡Abomasnow no puede continuar! ¡ La victoria es para el retador Alain!

Wulfric estaba contento, nuevamente tuvo un gran combate todo gracias a un entrenador muy capaz.

\- Grandioso encuentro – se acercó al joven que acariciaba a su Charizard..- aquí tienes: la medalla de la ciudad Snobelle

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Alain mientras recibía la medalla.

\- ¿Con esta vas siete no? Me imagino que también participaras en la liga –

\- ¡Si! Solo me falta una – comentó

\- Ya veo. Suerte con eso –

Alain se despidió agradeciendo nuevamente por el gran combate. Junto con Charizard se disponía a ir rumbo al último gimnasio que debía combatir: el gimnasio de Shalour City. Pero, por un momento le pareció ver una silueta familiar que pasara por ahí. Volteó hacia donde la había visto para no encontrar a nadie.

\- Que extraño..- menciono mientras buscaba con la mirada por todo el lugar

Solo por un instante, llego a ver a Serena, una de las acompañantes y amiga de Satoshi

\- Debe haber sido mi imaginación – decidió no prestarle tanta importancia, por lo que sacó a Charizard y se fue del lugar, para ir camino hacia la última medalla.

* * *

Habrían pasado a lo mucho dos horas y ningún indicio de Serena. El grupo empezaba a tener cada vez menos ideas de que podrían hacer para encontrarla. Además, por culpa del frio del bosque, poco a poco empezaban a mostrar síntomas de resfriado.

\- El clima está empeorando – dijo Citron mientras veía al cielo – Yurika será mejor que regreses al centro pokemon, nosotros seguiremos buscando..

\- ¡No! – grito mientras se alejaba de su hermano –¡También quiero ayudar!

\- Pero Yurika…- trató de acercarse a la pequeña pero fue inútil

\- ¡No oni-chan! Déjame seguir buscando – gritó

\- Ah, qué problema, me das una mano Satoshi.. ¿Satoshi? –

Volteo a ver a su amigo, pero este no les estaba prestando atención. Más bien, seguía buscando por los arboles si encontraba otro signo de Serena.

Citron lo miró con mucha tristeza. Entendía que aparte de la normal preocupación que podría tener, estaba sumado el hecho que el azabache se echaba la culpa de su desaparición por la pelea que tuvieron en el bosque.

Iba a hablar con su amigo, pero un sonido llamó su atención: era pikachu que se acerca corriendo hacia ellos. Para ganar tiempo, al igual como hicieron en la ciudad, decidieron enviar a sus pokemon para que también busquen alguna información útil.

Al llegar, pikachu se dirigió donde Satoshi, mientras le hacía señas para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Que pasa amigo? –

Por las indicaciones que le hacia el pokemon, entendía que quería que lo siguieran.

\- Parece que encontró algo – dijo Citron.

\- ¿No será que …? – completó yurika

Sin pensarlo más, fueron detrás del pequeño pokemon. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a salir del bosque para dar con el centro pokemon. Pikachu les señalo la puerta mientras movía sus manos, como si le sindicara que la abrieran.

Satoshi abrió la puerta y entró al lugar, para darse con la sorpresa de que adentro se encontraba la persona que habían estado buscando. Se encontraba revisando el mostrador tranquilamente.

Al entir la presencia de sus amigos volteo hacia ellos, quienes se quedaron sin reaccionar.

La primera en moverse fue Yurika, que se abalanzo sobre ella mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Me alegra que estés bien! – decía entre sollozos.

\- Es verdad, estábamos muy preocupados ¿No, Satoshi? – mencionó Citron a su amigo que seguía sin moverse.

Era tanta la sorpresa del azabache que solo alanzo a decir una palabra

\- Se..rena..- susurró

La aludida, que no había correspondido el abrazo de Yurika, solo observaba a la pequeña llorar en su regazo, levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre y sonrió.

\- He vuelto Satoshi

* * *

 **Continuara..  
Sé que me he demorado mucho esta vez, pero como dije antes tengo mis motivos. Capaz la serie termine y yo todavía este en mi fic pero no importa xD lo terminare así me demore una eternidad**

 **¿Opiniones? Ya saben que cualquier crítica es bien recibida. Lo más seguro es que el próximo capítulo toque ya la liga (una herida abierta para muchos) con todo lo que paso han variado algunas cosas (no muchas la verdad) pero en esencia es lo mismo, solo les diré algo: se viene un momento shippero! Cofcofamourcofcof**

 **En fin, eso sería todo…**

 **Nos vemos**


	6. Chapter 6: Movimientos

**Hola! Regrese!**

 **Después de 383942394823942389482394 años sin publicar nada… ¡Aquí estoy!**

 **Ok dejo el drama…pero si, por diversos motivos no he podido escribir este capitulo en el tiempo que me hubiese gustado.**

 **Pero finalmente lo conseguí! Y como plus, es algo larguito que los demás. Es como una recompensa a la espera.**

 **En fin, ya mejor dejo de escribir porque los debo aburrir**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **El principio del Fin**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Movimientos**

No sabía cómo demostrar su felicidad, ya sea con una frase, o inclusive un abrazo (gesto al que no estaba muy acostumbrado). Se había quedado sin reacción alguna. Claro, esto no ignoraba su felicidad por encontrar a su amiga sana y salva.

Serena apartó ligeramente a Yurika, en cierta parte porque le estaba resultando molesto el acercamiento de la niña. Aunque trató de disimular lo masquen pudo para no levantar sospechas innecesarias entre el grupo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para moverse debido a que un rayo de luz proveniente de un grupo de pokeballs se interpuso en su camino, apareciendo su equipo pokemon. Al verla, se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras lloraban de felicidad. Ella suspiró y se dedicó a dar unas palmadas mientras trataba de tranquilizarlos.

El azabache se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, con la intención de poder conversar con ella. Ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo por arreglar el problema que tuvieron en el bosque, por lo que le darían una mano.

\- Yurika, me acompañas un rato. Será mejor avisar a Elle-san que Serena apareció – propusó Citron

\- ¡Oh! Claro. Vamos – arrastró a su hermano mientras soltaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

Algunos segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos digiera algo. Por el lado de Satoshi, buscaba que decir para disculparse y por el lado de Serena, solo esperaba que el chico hablara rápido para poder irse de ahí.

\- Serena, yo…-

\- No tienes que decir nada – lo interrumpió – Sé lo que dirás.

Él la miro extrañado

\- ¿Lo sabes? –

Ella asintió.

\- Te disculparás conmigo sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque ¿No? No es tan difícil deducirlo – mencionó mientras caminaba alejándose de él – pero no te preocupes. Todo está bien.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! No está bien – refutó mientras la seguía – Serena, estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.

\- Pero no me paso nada mal Satoshi – le devolvió la mirada fingiendo sonreír.

\- Pacham mencionó que fuiste atacada por el Team Flare –

Por un momento, la mirada de Serena mostro una pequeña sorpresa, no sabía como se había enterado de lo sucedido, pero después de analizar lo que dijo, lo observó con duda.

\- ¿Pacham? –

-Es…una larga historia -

-Bueno, en parte es cierto…- dijo

-¿Y que paso? ¿Cómo escapaste? -

-Digamos que me perdieron de vista un momento y pude escapar – mencionó mientras esquivaba su mirada para que no notara la mentira.

Era lo único que se le había ocurrido en el momento, y esperaba que fuera suficiente para engañar al chico que mostraba todavía un rostro de preocupación.

\- Lo siento Serena – mencionó mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente – por mi culpa tuviste que pasar ese mal rato ¡Enserio, lo siento!

Serena solo observaba como el entrenador pedía disculpas sin decir nada. Pasó por su costado y se detuvo unos pasos adelante.

\- Ya te dije que no importa, pero sabes…- mencionó mientras se ensombrecía su mirada – no todo se soluciona con una disculpa, Satoshi…

Lo último lo dijo en un tono suave, por lo que el azabache no pudo entender del todo lo que la chica hablo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada

\- No nada. Sera mejor buscar a los demás y descansar. Mañana tendrás que ir por tu ultima medalla no? –

Satoshi solo asintió. No estaba del todo convencido de la explicación de su amiga, suponía que quizás paso algo más en ese lapso que estuvo separada del grupo, pero decidió no insistir en preguntar. Después de todo, ella pudo regresar sin ninguna herida y eso era lo único que importaba.

Regresaron con los hermanos para luego comenzar a cenar. En la comida no hubo mucho de qué hablar, pero no era por incomodidad, sino porque ese mal momento había pasado.

Al terminar de cenar, el grupo se fue a sus habitaciones a dormir, las chicas tenían un cuarto como los chicos el suyo. Eran una de las ventajas de dormir en el centro pokemon.

Yurika se movía de un lado al otro, mientras intentaba dormir, al ver que no podía se levantó para ver a su amiga.

\- ¿Serena? – preguntó para llamar su atención.

\- …¿Si? -

\- Me alegra que te encuentres bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Oh…gracias –

\- Todos estuvimos preocupados por ti, en especial Satoshi – esto último lo dijo con un tono burlesco.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó un poco aburrida.

Sabia que rumbo iría a tomar la conversación, pero no estaba con las ganas de escucharla

\- Dime ¿De qué hablaron cuando nos fuimos? – preguntó la pequeña con algo de ilusión

\- Nada importante, solo se disculpó conmigo – respondió mientras se tapaba el rostro.

\- Que aburrido – se quejó la pequeña mientras realizaba un pucheo.

\- Si, si, lo que digas. Ahora tenemos que dormir, recuerda que Satoshi tiene un combate muy importante mañana y debemos apoyarlo – la regañó esperando que la excusa fuera suficiente para la niña

\- Tienes razón. Buenas noches Serena –

\- Buenas noches Yurika –

Pasado un rato y luego de comprobar que Yurika se había quedado dormida, se levantó de su lugar. Nuevamente observó a la pequeña rubia, solo para reiterar que no se había despertado y salió de la habitación.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió a la otra habitación que compartían los chicos. Ambos, junto con pikachu, quien se encontraba al lado derecho de Satoshi, dormían con tranquilidad. Camino con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a la mochila del inventor.

Tenía que entregar la información que prometió sobre el extraño fenómeno que envolvía al greninja de Satoshi. Y todo lo que necesitaba se encontraba almacenado en el pequeño robot que Citron había construido días atrás. Llevó el objeto hasta afueras del centro pokemon, no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

Luego de revisarla y encontrar un montón de aparatos inservibles, pudo encontrar el robot que buscaba. Le di la vuelta al extraño invento para ver si encontraba algo que le indicara donde podría tener la información.

Para su buena suerte, en la parte trasera del robot se encontraba una especie de memoria. La retiro con sumo cuidado logrando que el robot dejara de funcionar.

\- Listo – sonrió

Luego, con el mismo cuidado de antes, devolvió la mochila donde correspondía. Al comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, salió nuevamente.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco rojo y saco el holomisor que le entregaron en la base. Lo observó con curiosidad por un momento y buscó el comando para llamar.

El holomisor mostraba una pantalla negra mientras intentaba comunicarse con la persona solicita hasta que mostró en su pantalla a Xero, el científico del Team Flare.

\- Oh vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo mientras observaba alrededor

\- Tengo la información que mencione – habló mientras jugaba con la memoria.

La afirmación de la chica lo tomo por sorpresa, no creía que en tan poco tiempo podía ser capaz de conseguir todo lo referente a ese extraño fenómeno mencionado.

\- Vaya, eres mucho más eficiente que muchos de aquí – expresó con burla, ganando una mierda de enojo de la castaña.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrán por ella? – preguntó con cierta molesta en su mirada

\- Digamos que ahora no tengo a nadie disponible, pero podría ser mañana – expresó mientras veía una hoja de apuntes.

\- Como sea. Lo digo porque es seguro que mañana salgamos de la ciudad – respondió la castaña mientras hacia otra mueca de burla.

Xero solo frunció el ceño. Detestaba la manera de expresarse de aquella niña, dudaba tanto de su lealtad como de la información que les brindó. Sin embargo, debido a que todo concordaba con lo mencionado por Alain no les quedaba de otra que averiguar sobre el extraño fenómeno.

\- Entiendo que estas en el centro pokemon - mencionó

-Sí, pero mañana estaremos en el gimnasio temprano, ahí te entregaré - dijo mientras jugaba con la memoria.

-Como sea, veras-

No tuvo tiempo de escuchar todas sus indicaciones, debió a que escucho unos pasos provenientes del centro, para luego abrirse la puerta, logrando ver a Citron.

El rubio se había levantado para ir al baño, pero mientras iba, pudo escuchar algunas voces proviniendo de afuera; debido a la hora, le pareció un poco extraño, por lo decidió investigar, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Serena allí.

\- ¿Serena? ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde? - preguntó mientras se acercaba restregándose los ojos.

La chica, al verlo cerca escondió el holomisor detrás suyo, no sin antes haber cortado la comunicación. Le molestaba haber sido interrumpida, pero por el momento no podría hacer nada más que fingir.

\- ...pues...no podía dormir, eso es todo- respondió mientras trataba de sonreír.

Citron no dijo anda por unos segundos, solo observaba su brazo derecho. Llegó a ver el extraño movimiento de su amiga como si quisiera ocultarle algo.

\- ...ya veo- respondió

\- como sea, vamos a dormir que es tarde -

Sin darle tiempo a más preguntas, la castaña se dirigió adentro de lugar dispuesta a descansar, dejando a su amigo con algunas dudas.

\- ¿Que habrá sido ese objeto que ocultaba detrás suyo? - se preguntó a si mismo mientras volvía al lugar.

El resto de la noche paso tranquilamente para dar inicio al día decisivo para Satoshi. Ya habiendo solucionado el tema de su amiga Serena, se sentía con todas las fuerza y energías para lograr su última medalla.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al gimnasio de Wulfric, y Satoshi corrió raudamente para retarlo, mientras sus amigos se colocan arriba en un lugar donde podría ver el combate sin ningún inconveniente.

\- Dará inicio al combate correspondiente al retador Satoshi y el líder gimnasio Wulfric - anunció el árbitro.

El duelo se desarrolló de una manera favorable para el azabache, ya no solo se sentía más tranquilo, sino que planeo una mejor estrategia con ayuda de sus pokemon. Esto también logró ser notado por los demás, que lo veían luchar.

\- Vaya, Satoshi está mucho más tranquilo - comentó Citron

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso.? - preguntó Yurika

\- En el anterior combate, Satoshi se dejó llevar por la impotencia de no lograr vencer a su enemigo, siendo el principal motivo por el que perdió- le explicó

\- Pero...ahora es diferente - completo la niña, a lo que su hermano asintió

\- Supongo que todo lo que sucedió en estos días lo hizo reflexionar, ¿No, Serena? Eh...- volteó para hablar con la castaña quien se había quedado callado unos minutos, para darse con la sorpresa que había desaparecido.

-¿Donde esta Serena? - preguntó Yurika mientras veía de un lado al otro.

\- Será mejor que la busque - mencionó un preocupado Citron - ¡Ahora regreso!

Yurika asintió mientras veía a su hermano retirarse por la salida. Volteo a ver el combate y para su buena suerte, Satoshi no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía arriba.

\- uf, menos mal...- mencionó la pequeña

Al salir del gimnasio y caminar un poco, pudo ver a Serena. Se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que de incidió acercase a ella.

\- Rayos...- dijo visiblemente molesta

Había recibido en la mañana mediante su holomisor, los datos necesarios para poder entregar su recado. Por lo que, pensando que ya era la hora indicada, salió del gimnasio, pero no había nadie.

\- Tú lo reconocerás con facilidad- dijo imitando la voz de Xero - ¡Qué perdida de tiempo!

Era tanto su enojo, que no vio llegar a Citron.

\- ehm...Serena ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el chico tomando por sorpresa a Serena quien volteó bruscamente.

\- ¡Pero que! Oh, solo eres tú...- dijo mientras se volteaba nuevamente

\- Serena, deberíamos volver- mencionó mientras su rostro se tornaba serio- Satoshi necesita nuestro apoyo

La chica tardó unos segundos, y volteó mientras tenía los brazos cruzados. Se quedó observándolo fijamente, incomodando lo un poco. Hasta que, desvió su mirada al costado, como si hubiera escuchado algo.

\- Ya llegaron - susurró a lo que Citron la miró confundido

-¿Qué dices? -

\- Tienes razón - respondió

Comenzó a caminar al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su amigo.

\- No es necesario que me empujes - se quejó

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Antes que acabe el combate! - exclamó observando hacia atrás, asegurándose que la memoria quedara en un lugar visible.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al gimnasio, dándose con la sorpresa que solo faltaba el combate final: Greninja vs Mega Abomasnow

\- ¿Acaso paso algo?- Preguntó con inocencia Yurika

\- Claro que no, ahora veamos el combate - respondió de manera algo cortante Serena

El grupo se volvió a acordar para visualizar el último combate. Mientras ambos hermanos se encontraban ansiosos por el resultado, la castaña solo se reía para sus adentros debido a que ya todo se está llevando a cabo según lo planeado.

\- Solo espera un poco más - pensó

* * *

\- Greninja ¡Golpe aéreo! - ordenó Satoshi

La cantidad de golpes propinado por Greninja fueron lo suficientemente poderosos para acabar con el Abomasnow de Wulfric, otorgándole la victoria al azabache

\- ¡Abowmanow no puede continuar, la victoria es de Greninja! ¡Por lo que la victoria de esta batalla es para el retador Satoshi ¡

\- ¡Lo logramos! -

Con una alegría notoria, Satoshi se acercó para agradecer a sus pokemon por lo logrado. Así mismo, Citron y Yurika fueron corriendo para felicitar a su amigo por su última medalla, seguidos por Serena, quien iba caminando con más tranquilidad,

\- ¡Bien hecho Satoshi! -

\- ¡Felicidades!

\- Muchas gracias Citron, Yurika - agradeció para luego ver fijamente a su amiga.

Estaba sumamente agradecido con ella, ya que fue el principal motivo por el cual pudo superar su depresión la noche pasada. En cierta manera creía que la victoria obtenida era también suya. Es por eso que, en una muestra de agradecimiento, estiró su puño hacia ella, en una especie de saludo, esperando que ella lo correspondiera.

Serena solo miraba el movimiento realizando por Satoshi mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa. Lamentablemente no ocurrió lo que el chico esperaba: Serena puso ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo y sonrío.

\- Bien hecho - dijo secamente, para luego voltear y seguir caminando.

Satoshi se quedó sorprendido hacía la actitud que tomo la castaña, rechazando el saludo que hizo. Con una mirada triste, bajo su puño y sonrió.

\- Supongo...que aún seguirá molesta- dijo

Ambos hermanos lograron ver aquel momento, por un lado Yurika no entendía que había sucedido, y por el otro Citron observaba seriamente como su amiga se alejaba hasta la salida.

Después de haber recibido la medalla del gimnasio y tratando de no recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos, el grupo se decidió partir nuevamente al centro pokemon para preparase para su último viaje a Lumiose City, sede de la liga pokemon.

Luego de caminar unos pasos, Serena se detuvo observando el lugar donde minutos atrás había dejado la memoria.

Ya no había nada. Y, unos paso más atrás, se encontraba un Pyroar sentado y con algo en su boca.

\- Qué extraño es ver a un Pyroar en la nieve ¿No creen? - comento Satoshi quien también veía al pokemon

\- Supongo que tienes razón - respondió observando como el pokemon se alejaba del lugar llevando la memoria dejada.

\- ¡Satoshi! ¡Serena! No se queden atrás ¡vamos! – gritó Yurika para llamar su atención.

\- Andando Satoshi – comento Serena brindándole una sonrisa a lo que el chico asintió.

\- Próximo destino…la liga de Kalos –

* * *

No tardó en llegar el pokemon de junto con la información solicitada, la cual fue entregada a Xerox para examinarla y determinar si era de utilidad o no.

Grande fue su sorpresa, el ver la gran cantidad de vídeos y imágenes almacenados, todos referentes a ese extraño fenómeno que envolvía al greninja.

\- Impresionante – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ya que pensaba lo útil que podía ser aquel chico llamado Satoshi.

* * *

Si bien en un principio el viajar por toda la región tomaba un tiempo considerable, ahora, con todas las medallas obtenidas y solo con un motivo en mente, fue mucho más sencillo llegar a su lugar de destino, Lumiose City.

Allí se encontraban los cuatro, admirando la recién construida sede de la liga.

\- Finalmente amigo, hemos llegado – mencionó el azabache dirigiéndose a pikachu, quien estaba en su hombro derecho.

El pequeño pokemon mostró la misma mirada decidida, dispuesto a lograr llegar lo más lejos posible.

Los cuatro comenzaron a buscar el lugar donde el azabache debía registrarse, lograron ver a una reportera. Se acercaba donde algunos entrenadores y les realizaba algunas preguntas, por lo que dedujeron que estaría allí para cubrir el evento, debido a la gran magnitud que tenía.

Al observarlos no dudo para acercarse.

\- Disculpa ¿Eres un participante de la liga? ´- preguntó a lo lejos

A lo que Satoshi asintió.

\- ¿Me concedes una entrevista? –

Sin tener tiempo de aceptar o rechazar su propuesta, la misteriosa reportera comenzó a decir algunas preguntas para Satoshi, a lo que el chico respondía con lo primero que le venía a la cabeza. Tanto Citron como Yurika se reían levemente ya que podían notar como su amigo no tenía ninguna vergüenza en decir sus metas por televisión. Mientras tanto, Serena solo veía en silencio como se llevaba a cabo la entrevista, ya que sabía la verdad identidad de la entrevistadora.

Terminando la entrevista, los cuatro se dirigieron a la ceremonia de apertura de la liga. Ahí fue donde encontraron a conocidos como: Trevor, Tierno y Shouta. Inclusive, Satoshi pudo visualizar a Alain, con el que pudo conversar un poco.

Después del sorteo de todos los participantes y con algunas palabras de apertura a cargo de la campeona Diantha , quedo todo listo para el inicio de la liga.

El primer combate era protagonizado por Trevor y Alain, por lo que ambos chicos ya se encontraba en el campo dispuesto a combatir, mientras los demás chicos se fueron a buscar algunos asientos donde poder ver la pelea.

\- Ambos participantes, saquen sus primeros pokemon – índico el árbitro del encuentro.

\- Charizard ¡Ve!

\- Sal ¡Charizard!

El público se sorprendió a ver que la primera pelea seria por dos pokemon iguales. Trevor fue el primero en ordenar a su Charizard atacar, dando así inicio al combate. Por más que su pokemon daba innumerables golpes para debilitar a su objetivo, el pokemon de Alain los evitaba con facilidad.

Al ver que su estrategia no funcionaba Trevor decidió utilizar lo que consideraba su "as bajo la manga" la mega piedra Y. Aunque tampoco fue de mucha ayuda contra el Mega Charizard X de Alain.

Se notaba claramente la diferencia de poderes.

\- Satoshi, deberías ir de una vez - propuso Serena, al ver que el encuentro no duraría mucho.

El azabache al ver que su amiga tenía razón se fue directo a los túneles donde se encontraban los entrenadores.

Mientras tanto, el combate se tornó totalmente a favor de Alain, cualquier ataque que realizaban los pokemon de Trevor no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el lanzallamas de Charizard X, derrotando así a sus dos pokemon restantes.

\- ¡El ganador es Alain! – dijo el locutor mientras el público aplaudía.

\- ¿Adónde vas Serena? – pregunto Yurika al ver a su amiga levantándose.

\- Regresare en un momento – dijo para luego desaparecer entre el público, ante la mirada confusa de sus amigos.

* * *

Estaba solo a unos metros de la salida al escenario, no faltaba nada para el inicio de su combate y nuevamente, el luchar para conseguir ese ansiado título de campeón. Miró a su pequeño compañero amarillo quien lo observaba.

\- ¿Tu también estas nervioso amigo? – le pregunto

Teniendo como respuesta el característicos "pika"

\- Es normal, será la sexta vez que participamos en una liga – prosiguió

Al decir esto, el pokemon tomo una mirada triste, sabiendo a que se refería el chico.

\- ¿Pero sabes qué? Cada uno de nuestros combates han sido muy importantes para mí. Así como todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora. Por eso mismo, ¡Ganaremos esa copa! – gritó decidido llenando de los mismo ánimos a su pokemon

\- Claro que lo lograrás, por ser tú –

Se detuvo cuando escucho aquella voz conocida, por lo que volteo la mirada para encontrarse a Serena, estaba recostada en la pared.

\- ¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? –

La chica no le respondió a su duda, pero empezó a acercarse hacia donde estaba.

\- Solo vine a desearte suerte…-

Satoshi se extrañó

\- Pero…si ya me habías deseado suerte junto a los demás…- comento

\- Es verdad…pero quería enmendar mi actitud que tuve en el gimnasio Snowbelle

Aquella declaración lo tomo por sorpresa, si bien tenía en mente lo ocurrido en la ciudad Snowbelle, no veía la necesidad de tocar nuevamente ese tema. Las cosas entre el grupo seguían como antes, no había que disculparse de nada.

\- Serena no es necesario…enserio – comentó

\- Tranquilo, no hace nada malo – se rió

\- Eso lo sé, pero créeme no es necer-

No pudo terminar lo que decía debido a sorpresa, pero sobretodo porque ella no lo había dejado terminar de hablar. Tomándolo completamente desprevenido, se acercó a tu rostro y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en los labios.

Satoshi se encontraba en blanco, no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No entendía como habían terminado en esa situación. El beso para él fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera supo si había correspondido o que rostro habría puesto.

Con un risa traviesa, se separó ligeramente de él y sonrió.

\- Suerte – dijo para luego irse del lugar.

El chico seguía sin contestar y tampoco se movía. Se encontraba en la misma posición que tenía cuando ocurrió el beso y no parecía dar algún signo de reaccionar.

A su lado, pikachu lo movía insistentemente para llamar su atención, pero era en vano.

Ya que el azabache solo tenia una frase en toda su mente

¡¿Qué demonios acabar de pasar?!

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **WAAAAAAAA**

 **LO HICE**

 **Estoy tan feliz de haber terminado este capitulo después de tanto tiempo. Enserio T.T**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Yo espero que si, me esforcé mucho por la demora. Eso si, se que algunas partes no las he detallado mucho, pero creo que no es necesario. Tranquilamente lo pueden ver en el anime, asi que normal.**

 **Y antes que nada, quiero agradecer al usuario TonoCygnus que me sigue tanto en ff como en dz. Me alegra mucho tus comentarios y opiniones, ojala te guste el capitulo xD**

 **Ahora, se SUPONE que haria un One-shot por San Valentin, pero ya estamos 16 xD! Aunque lo mas seguro es que si lo termine por escribir. Lo menciono ya que capaz le de un poco de prioridad antes de subir el siguiente capitulo...pero tranquilos, tampoco demorare tanto, eso espero...**

 **Eso seria todo…creo, ya saben que pueden dejar su comentarios y algunas teorías locas de lo que podría ocurrir xD Use su imaginación**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
